The Mystery of Life
by KingLackLuster
Summary: The story starts in Fall 2015. Canon compliant through the epilogue and what JKR has released and on Pottermore so far (as best as I could do). Something strange has occurred and Harry is investigating as an Auror. Rated M for what is involved.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 2015. Canon compliant through the epilogue and what JKR has released and on Pottermore so far (as best as I could do). Something strange has occurred and Harry is investigating as an Auror. Rated M for what is involved.

Chapter 1: In Life Truth

Few people were out and about as darkness draped Diagon Alley. A false report of a Dark Wizard near Knockturn Alley had turned out to be bunk. It rankled to be away at night from home. Ginny would be with Al and Lily by herself for a little while longer as business still called.

An empty common room was a surprise at the Leaky Cauldron. This was usually a prime drinking hour for patrons. Rumors flowed easily at the Cauldron. Hoping to find out who had started the word would not come tonight at the Cauldron. Turning back out to Diagon Alley, Harry knocked upon the apartment door George had hidden on the side of the store.

Angelina opened the door with a smile. "Hullo, Harry." "Hullo, Angelina. I was around so I figured I'd stop in." "Of course, mate! Come on in." The house had knick knacks from the store spread throughout as he followed her to the living room.

George popped his head out of a side room. "Harry, friend! Did my sister not like an antic and force you to bum my couch?" "No, George. I'm more surprised Angelina hasn't sent you to my couch." "Ah, she loves me too much. And my poor ear can't handle it." "Enough about your ear, George." "I couldn't hear that. Please say it in my good ear?"

Angelina laughed along with Harry. It was nice to relax after stalking about Knockturn Alley for a while. Some new Aurors had needed training and the rumor had been a good chance. That it devolved into nothing was good too. Few needs for Aurors had come since the fall of Voldemort.

"What can I do you for, mate?" "Word came through the office yesterday of a suspicious wizard seen around Knockturn." George shook his head, "I keep my ear out for rubbish like that. I haven't heard. Did you ask Ronikins?" "No, I haven't." "Ron has been chasing rumors like he's still an Auror. Hermoine is going to kill him if I don't for him leaving the store."

"She knows the laws well enough to get away with it." "And how to hide the body." "That is Hermoine." Harry looked as George's youngest walked in. Mischief filled Roxanne's face much like her father's. "Uncle Harry!" "Roxanne!" She hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see your dad." "Oh." "But I always like seeing my niece." She smiled before running off.

"Ron's been acting like a git, huh?" "Yeah. A right out of his mind bloke. Hermoine has been stressing with work and Ron is fit for St. Mungo's with his antics." "What has he been doing?"

George shrugged, "Monday saw him chase after a bunch of kids. He screamed at them for not being in school. They graduated a few years ago. He's losing it, mate." "I'll swing by with Ginny and check on him this weekend." "Sounds good. You hungry?" "I should head back to Grimmauld Place. Ginny is expecting me." "Sounds good, Harry. See you soon." "Yeah, see you soon. Say goodbye to Angelina and Roxanne for me." "I will."

The children were busy eating supper as she reviewed notes from work. Ron had begged her to leave work at work. But lately cases were too interesting and intriguing for her to not take some home and try to get further. Ron had been distracted himself lately, she noted. "Ronald Bilius! Get in here for supper!" Several minutes passed before Ron walked in.

"Everything alright, love?" "Yes." He took his seat as Rose and Hugo argued over something. His table manners were much improved from their time at Hogwarts. Food didn't fly everywhere. Hugo tried at times to match his father's old etiquette but Hermoine had done a lot to ensure that didn't happen.

Eating absentmindedly as she reviewed a proposed change to a subsection of the Misuse of Magic code when something else struck her. Ron had yet to complain about her having parchments spread on her end of the table. Looking up saw him staring straight ahead as he ate. The kids were asking questions of him since they knew mommy was busy with work. He didn't answer.

George had owled her about some strange behavior. This was completely abnormal. For years she had known her husband. Never had he acted like this. Even when he had been a complete blockhead or toerag. Concern replaced all thoughts of work. "Rose, take Hugo and go play." "Yes, mum." They bounded off quickly.

"Ron?" "Yes." His tone was the same as earlier. Still he looked straight ahead. " _Accio Ron's wand."_ Ron's wand came flying from another room. " _Prior incantato."_

Harry still didn't like apparating but it was the quickest way to travel. Ginny had gone to Ron and Hermoine's house to grab Rose and Hugo as he came to St. Mungo's to be with Hermoine. Arthur and Molly made a pop behind him as they apparated. Harry grabbed Molly tight as she sobbed.

"Any word yet, Harry?" "No. Ginny is taking the kids back to our place. Hermoine took Ron here immediately. I sent Andrew to their house to search for anything, once Ginny is gone with the kids." "What do you think?"

"I heard a rumor of a dark wizard in Knockturn Alley. We scoured the entire alley today in search of a trail. There was nothing we could find. Until tonight."

Molly reached a new high in her cries. Arthur took over duties from Harry. They made their way to Hermoine. She was red eyed yet strong as iron. Few times had Harry ever seen her not be strong. The entire quest for Horcruxes had been her providing strength to him when he wavered in their search.

She filled Harry in on everything. The dead ahead stare, the lack of solid communications lately, his wand not being on him in the house, and her seeing what spells had been cast. She shuddered as she told him the last part. Harry hugged her as she finished the tale.

"Harry, I don't feel safe at home with him until this is over." "I won't let them release him until we figure out everything." "I know. But our kids. Our life…" "It will be fine. The Healers will fix Ron and I will catch whoever is behind this." "I wish I could help you." "As do I. But we're not in Hogwarts anymore." She smiled weakly.

The news from Hermoine was too crucial for him to stay for long. Molly and Arthur understood why he had to leave. They wanted their son to be better. Harry Potter was off to help another Weasley yet again. It was familiar territory.

Duchess Tavitani waited for the redheaded woman to take the sniveling children away. They had sobbed and moaned about their father being different. The wife was as smart as told. Clever witch. The redheaded husband had always been the weakest link of the trio.

Warding the house to tell her if anyone arrived, Tavitani began her search. Hermoine was the true target of this all, for now. Soon the Chosen One would realize what being chosen meant. The Dark Lord had inspired many, like herself, to prove they were better at the Dark Arts than he had been. Voldemort had caused quite a ruckus and scare. Muggles had even been fearful during his time. Tavitani could care less for now about the magic less.

Witches and wizards would despair at her name. Like Voldemort, she had rearranged words to create a name worthy of a strong practitioner of the Dark Arts. She knew love though, and didn't fear death like Voldemort had. That had been his weakness. Immortality was better in the history books. Voldemort would always be remembered for failing to kill a child because of love. She wouldn't make such a mistake. Love could conquer all. And it might. Love for her. Once she enthralled others with her power, they would love her.

The wards sounded in her ear. Someone had apparated outside of the house. Disillusioning herself, she cast a spell to remove the effects of her magic from the area around her. Voldemort would have loved that one. She had discovered it in the Yucatan. The Mayans had been quite adept at spells that most of the European schools avoided learning. Durmstrang even avoided a lot of the Mayan spells.

A short, handsome man walked past her. He was searching without knowing what he wanted to find. He hoped to find something. Tavitani felt mirth at that. She had been clueless like him once. She always knew what she sought, if her mind didn't always know. Part of her always did.

" _Afeto hera."_ The man turned to look at her as she threw off the disillusionment spell. He blushed as he looked at her. Much like the redheaded man had. _"Contrecto laetus."_ He smiled deeply. One last one before she instructed him. The Imperius Curse was useful but too detectable. Voldemort had ruined lots as well for Dark Patrons.

" _Volo meus."_ She gave this man her instructions. Carefully she adjusted the force of the spell so she didn't completely override his natural personality. He would think of her as his secret love. No one would believe such a beautiful woman was his soul mate. He would know she was his. He loved her too deeply. Felt too much for her.

Harry was frustrated. Andrew's search of the house had turned up nothing. He had gone there himself to see if he could anything. The next day had turned into a search to find who and what Ron had cursed while he had been cursed.

The Healers hadn't been able to determine what had been done to Ron exactly. It was an ancient spell that was similar to the Imperius Curse, yet they couldn't find out what spell was it. Hermoine was diving into the search as deeply as anything she had ever done. Ron was still in St. Mungo's and it had been three months now. Christmas approached and he wouldn't be home unless a breakthrough happened soon.

An owl landed at his desk with a letter for him. Harry didn't recognize the owl. It wasn't a Ministry owl. The letter was sealed with the seal of the Magical Congress of the U.S. Harry had reached out to their version of the Auror branch for an updated list of suspected or known Dark Wizards and Witches. He was held in high regard by their office. He had gone on a few trips to assist with training and lectures.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _Thank you for contacting us and sending us an updated list. The report on your friend and former Auror was disturbing to hear of. Mr. Weasley is a proven wizard and that he was jinxed and cursed to act so is a threat to the greater Magical Community._

 _We thoroughly researched our indexes and lists and reports. The results are included as well. In addition, we consulted with our fellow agencies on this side of the Oceans. We heard a very disturbing report from the Mexican Dark Defense Office._

 _Approximately four months there was a break in to a Mayan pyramid that is an Unchartable location. It was the location of a fearsome Dark Wizard thousands of years ago who terrorized the Yucatan area. He is actually buried in the bottom of the pyramid._

 _An area that had never been discovered before, at least known, was found open after the break in. Several tomes are thought to have been taken. They were full of dark magic if the writings on the walls can be trusted fully. The writings there have been… vicious in the past according to our friends._

 _The break in fit the profile of a certain Witch that used to be a member of the Salem Witches Institute. Sarah Gilmore was a top student at our school, graduating in 1993. She was a member of the SWI until roughly 2000 when she was sent off for theft and practicing Dark Arts. She fled the country before we could arrange for her safe arrest and trial._

 _Last we heard she had been seen in Russia, two months ago. We hope this is helpful to you. Please let us know if you come across Ms. Gilmore, even if she is not your mysterious Dark Patron. If you can safely arrest her we will collect her. If she commits crimes there, then do as you need. We just again ask for notice of her arrest._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Jason Reed_

Harry felt a bit relieved. They knew finally a name to look for a possible location. And a hint at what could be afflicting Ron. Hermoine would be overjoyed and would probably work a counter curse if given time. The Healers would be offended yet happy she found a new way to help people.

The Healers had worked swiftly and found a counter curse that worked. Hermoine had been trying to figure it out but it was arcane knowledge she didn't have. She had been paying strong attention to everything that came through the Department. Harry had been grateful for her help. He tracked down potential leads and even traveled to Russia for four days. Nothing had occurred on that trip.

Ron was to come home the day before Christmas. He seemed much his old self the few times she had been in to see him since the successful counter curse. The Healers said a few more days of observation was all that would be needed to ensure he was fine.

Old wounds and scars had reappeared because of this incident. She loved Ron. Ron had been there through a lot as they grew up under the specter and fear of Voldemort. The Horcrux had been what forced Ron to act like a git and run off for a bit. And he had returned in their greatest hour of need to that point. They had barely been separated since then.

The World Cup the year before had been a fun excursion with all the children and family present. Yet something seemed distant between her and Ron the last few years. It might be the kids and work, Hermoine hoped. Their romantic life wasn't as strong as it had been. Part of her thought that the whole reason she and Ron wound up together was the rush of relief and passion once Voldemort was defeated. She had crushed on Ron and Harry alternatively during their Hogwart years. And a few times, during the quest for the Horcruxes, she had felt strongly for Harry as they discovered more and more of his past and fate.

Now, she felt love towards Ron as always. But it didn't seem to be the burning, deep love that she had seen in Tonks and Lupin. Even with as reluctant as Lupin was at times. Harry loved Ginny deeply as could be from everything she had seen. Flowers he bought and didn't just conjure were always being presented to her. Nights where he would act like they were in Sixth Year and there was little to worry about at that moment.

Ginny cuddled against him. Sweat dried on both of them. Harry felt relaxed now. Ginny had seemed affectionate after dinner. He had been right in what she had been after.

Harry looked his naked wife up and down. She was, and had always been, beautiful. He kicked himself for chasing after Cho for so long at Hogwarts. Ginny had craved his attention and he had been a blunderhead the entire time. It was fate though they wound up together. Hadn't he witnessed enough of how badly his father had acted and been with his mother before she finally gave him a chance? While he had never been as bad as his father, he wasn't sure why Lily had James a chance. She had seen the good though in his heart.

Lips tickled his ear. "Are you ready for another go round? I like being picked by the Chosen One." He squirmed. "Give me a couple minutes. You are magic but there's no spell that can work right now." "I think I know of a charm to use."

"Yeah?" "Yeah." Her confidence was always an attractive quality. When she had played for the Harpies, he had been glad to being the boyfriend of someone famous. He was the arm candy instead of the other way. It had been pleasant. Now they were faded from the spot light and enjoying it. Her writing on Quidditch was about all that kept the Potter name in the Daily Prophet these days.

Her charm was a reliable one. She was between his legs placing tender kisses on his thighs and around him. Her breath worked to stimulate him quicker than he had ever thought. The warmth of her mouth took him. "Oh Ginny. Oooh." A satisfied sound came from her as always.

Once they had gotten intimate, Harry had slipped up and called her the red vacuum. Ron had figured the name out quickly. A brief tussle between them had Hermoine separating and telling Ron if he wanted similar treatment, he had better recognize his sister as a woman. Ron had never said more about intimacy near Harry.

Soon enough he was ready for a second round. Ginny was still ready from the first, his fingers found. She bucked on his fingers for a few moments before he moved over her. Harry's favorite place to be, besides with his children, was the way he was now. Him and Ginny connected as one. Muggle's talked of sex being magical. If they only knew what magic could actually do for their sex life.

The bond between the two of them seemed to strengthen each time they were together intimately like this. He loved his wife and she loved him. He had been scared at first when they had bared their bodies to the other. She knew so much of him emotionally and mentally. Then she had seen him, scars and all beyond the lightning bolt on his forehead.

Ginny was on all fours as he held her hips now. Her head reared up as she vocalized primal feelings. Harry responded in kind. Then the door burst open as James poured in with the younger two. Ginny immediately cast a wandless charm to cover them with the sheets. James appeared distraught at the scene he had intruded on. Albus and Lily seemed more concerned.

Ginny put her pajamas on before going and dealing with the kids. James waited for Harry to dress to talk to his father. That was why they had barged in. Apparently he had news that couldn't wait for morning to get to Harry's ears.

"James, this really has to be important." "I know, Dad!" It always brought a bit of sadness to Harry when one of the kids called him dad. Especially James. He wish he had been able to call James Potter his father 'Dad'. Happiness came though that he was able to hear his own children call by that word.

"So what is it?" Serious eyes looked up at him, "I heard about what happened to Uncle Ron. I heard from some Slytherin students about weird letters from their parents. And a new store opened in Hogsmeade. People said those who went in acted strange coming out." Harry was concerned. Slytherin had proved itself a good house. It wasn't full of just dark wizards and witches. But the traits best suited for the House were best suited for the Dark Arts it seemed.

"You came home several days ago, though, James." "I know. Then tonight I was exploring." That meant do what Uncle George and Uncle Fred had been infamous for. Even what his father and his friends were still known for at Hogwarts. Sneaking around. Being where they shouldn't.

"Yes?" "I found a letter you had in your office." He was looking for approval from his father. "It's fine. So?" "Ok… Uhm… the letter mentioned a Sarah Gilmore. I know what happened to her." Harry leaned in, "How?"

"Professor Roughshod had us look up modern Dark Wizards and Witches around Halloween. The Salem Witches were brought up and how there were six Witches who were arrested for Dark Arts after Voldemort was defeated. A seventh escaped. Sarah Gilmore. They even had her picture." Harry was reeling. Reed hadn't mentioned ant of this! He kicked himself for not looking more into the whole situation. The crimes he had. Jinxing Muggle objects. Cursing a few Muggles who had wandered into a meeting. Other offenses of a similar nature.

It made sense now that she had been in a group. They probably had a name Voldemort would have enjoyed. Many groups since Voldemort's fall had used names like the Death Eaters. "What about this store in Hogsmeade? What's the name?" "Well… Sarah Gilmore died. She was cornered in Germany in 2003 and died in a duel with the German Aurors."

"Ok. Thank you. But the store in Hogsmeade?" "It's called In Vita Veritas." "Thank you."

Christmas had been a blast as the different branches of the Weasley family descended on the Burrow. Molly was overjoyed to have the grandchildren running around and feeding them all. She ensured she fattened Ron up after his time at St. Mungo's. That was the best gift the family had was the youngest Weasley son back. He was himself yet again.

Hermoine seemed distant to Harry as she dealt with her husband. She was the same as far as he could tell with everyone else. Ginny even commented on how apart Hermoine seemed with her brother. Harry was determined to figure it out later.

Now, a few days before the students were due back to Hogwarts, Harry found himself with Andrew and a few other Aurors outside the store. It was on the edge of the village. Harry had distributed the picture of Sarah Gilmore to the office. The American office had told him that the Germans had only been half sure it was Sarah they encountered. That's why they hadn't said she had been.

Sarah Gilmore had apparently stolen items that had been used to tell the truth. The name of the store seem rang too close to the evidence. Maybe she had thought herself hidden well enough. Her spells on the Muggles had been ones that altered minds. Very similar to what happened with Ron and the supposed differences in Slytherin parents. It was too coincidental for Harry.

Harry nodded at his team. Andrew was to tail him in and cover his rear. _"Alohamaro."_ The door flew open from the strength of his spell. Harry rushed in, eyes scanning the open room. A man stood at the counter with his arms up. He was scared.

The rest of the team swarmed in reporting that the house was clear. It was just the old man. Harry detailed them to explore the store as he took the man into a corner. "Hullo." "Hullo." His eyes shifted everywhere as Harry sat him down. His hair was bone white. He had an English accent. "I hear that you specialize in magical truth telling." "I do, good master. The students like the products. And the joke stores won't sell. Hogsmeade seemed a good choice."

"Why are students reporting feeling weird after coming into the store and not remembering everything that happened?" "I am unsure, good master." Ollivander had been the strangest Wizard Harry had ever encountered. This gentleman was taking the claim without talking weirdly.

Harry normally asked permission to cast spells on or around people he wasn't hostilely questioning. He didn't this time. None of the spells revealed anything. The gentleman just looked disturbed by it all.

An explosion rocked the building. Harry's last thought was of the man running out the back door as Andrew stood opposite of him. His right arm was gone and he was laughing uncontrollably.

Fool Potter had tried discerning her true ability. He had lucked into her location earlier than she anticipated. An apparition cast had convinced that fool Auror that he saw an opponent for her love and affection. He had blown the basement up. Precious evidence was destroyed. Her plot was delayed and temporarily defeated. But she was not.

Tavitani embraced the plan she had enacted for a failure. The tunnel under the sweets shop was still there. It was amazing how much information she had gotten out of the oafish redhead. The Seventh floor was where she found herself. Three trips allowed her to find a door appear on the wall. She was set for her long term plan.


	2. Life and Time, Not Always Intertwined

Canon compliant through the epilogue and what JKR has released and on Pottermore so far (as best as I could do). Something strange has occurred and Harry is investigating as an Auror. This chapters starts in January 2016.

Chapter 2: Life and Time, Not Always Intertwined

Harry had walked out of the store with not a scratch. He was glad of it. Andrew had been sent straight to St. Mungo's for treatment. He was not in good shape. His arm was gone and would be so for good. Harry walked around his office now as he mulled over everything.

Voldemort had never been as strong as the man had been. Maybe Sarah Gilmore had disappeared and this was someone else. Just a coincidence after all. Harry had believed in too many coincidences because of Dumbledore's guidance.

Anger coursed through him though. Not because of being outsmarted. He was used to having smarter people around. He had been told that a strength of his was knowing his limits, most times. Hermione was a clever witch and one of the smartest individuals he would ever know. That was certain.

But she was too wrapped up in having Ron back at the house with her and being a family. The distance disappeared a bit after Christmas she had with Ron. Harry had stayed out of it though being wrapped up with the investigation.

Harry decided a trip to Hogwarts was in order. Neville might have some answers. Walking up the path was a trip filled with memories as always. Most were good ones. Too many were poor. The comforting knowledge that his parents had been walking the same grounds always made him feel better.

Neville was in his office, plants and other growing things on every surface he could fit them, smiling a thousand watt smile as Harry came in. "Harry mate!" "Neville!" "Come to see young James?" "I doubt he is in that bad of trouble I need to talk to him." "Of course."

They caught up for a few minutes before Harry brought up why he was there. "I heard about that, yeah. It was pretty bad what happened. Hannah and I live there now, you know." "Yeah, I heard." "I figured you might be able to help me." "Of course, if I can, Harry."

Harry smiled, "You've always been a help, Neville." "Of course." "So. The person I ran into at the store had some vials, like these." Neville inspected the vials. Opening them led to him quickly closing them. "These have some dangerous, illegal substances." "I figured. None of what I found I could identify." "That's because these aren't from England. Or near here. These are from… where are they from?" Neville flipped through a bunch of books before he excitedly showed Harry.

"Look here," he said pointing. Harry looked. _Unsarmore Salemani_ was a plant found in southern Italy. It was an important mind altering herb that the Italian wizards used a lot. Dark Patrons had been known to try brewing vile potions with it. Apparently the man at the store had found a way to use them. It fit with what the students had reported.

"Always a help, Neville." "Glad I could be a good mate." "Always, Neville."

Harry felt relieved that he had made the trip. Progress felt good. "I don't think this was brewed by a man though, Harry." "Why?" "See the bottle and the writing? Very feminine touch to it. And the smell… alluring. The potion needed magic added to it. A part of the brewer. Their essence. And she added it." Harry nodded. Neville wasn't great at potions but had picked up a lot of knowledge that Harry never appreciated.

"Thanks again, mate." "Of course." "Almost lunch time though, isn't it?" "I think so," was the happy response. Harry followed the Professor up to the Great Hall. The students were filing in slowly from various parts of the castle. It was always another perk of being back. Getting to see all the things one missed once they were no longer a student. Neville had the dream of teaching and always being around Hogwarts. Harry had thought of taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts position but Professor Roughshod had been raved about for the last five years he had held the position. Harry had come back a few times to help out.

James came running up and stopped short of him. He looked like he wanted to give his dad a hug but instead shook his hand. "Hey, Dad!" "James." "Professor Longbottom." "Mr. Potter." James grinned. He loved knowing a few of the teachers.

"Can I sit with you, Dad?" "Maybe." "Please?" "Sure. I'll come sit with you." "Yes!" Harry said hello the rest of the faculty. As normal, he was well received. Taking a seat at the old Gryffindor table next to James, he enjoyed hearing the muted conversations around him. They took back to sitting with Hermione and Ron. Hermione would always chastise them for their sloppy eating habits.

A few of the students asked for his autograph. Harry obliged them. James was overtly happy by the attention brought on by his dad being at lunch. Harry did feel old though being around the students and noticing, more so than around his kids, that they all seemed innocent. He had felt innocent when he first came into the Great Hall and argued with the Sorting Hat over which House to be in.

His innocence had been gone by the end of his First Year. James still had his. Harry hoped that he would keep it for years and years. It was a worthy dream. A lot of blood had been shed to gain that innocence.

Progress hadn't been made in months. The Hogwarts visit was a rare calm in the busy storm of work. Ginny had even gotten frustrated with the long hours. It seemed on a monthly basis a Dark Wizard or Witch would try to cause some havoc. A few even gained a few followers before they were arrested. Harry tried finding any link to the mysterious man with the female brewed potions. There were none to find.

Ginny was happy now that the summer holiday was there. The boys ran around with their cousins as Lily cutely followed her around the house if she wasn't helping the boys and cousins cause havoc. Ginny loved the summer holiday more than any other.

The first time she had spent any time around Harry had been when her brothers had smuggled him out of his aunt and uncle's house. Harry had been thrilled to spend time in the Burrow with the Weasley's. Harry had admitted that he had seen that time as being part of an extended family. He had found it funny that she had hid so often from him.

Then he had rescued her at the end of the school term from the Diary. And she had recovered over the summer holiday again. Now, her oldest child was back home for the summer and Harry seemed relaxed again.

It surprised her though the week after Harry's birthday that Hermione showed up when Harry had left for work. Tears flowed down her friends face freely. Ginny wrapped her in an embrace. Something terrible had to have happened.

"Ron and I got into a horrible fight last night." "Ohhh. Everything went wrong?" "Yes. It was like the Horcrux locket was around Ron's neck the whole time. The only reason the kids didn't hear was the silence spell I cast. Ron went back to his parents. I told the kids he was helping their grandparents. They're with Angelina now."

Tears came again to her friend. Ginny felt sorry. Ron was a git even when he wasn't trying to be one. It was the worst quality in Ron. He had a lot of strengths and his flaws made him unbearable. Life was weird.

Something Harry had mentioned months ago came to her mind. As much as he loved his friends, and enjoyed them together, and they were now family with the marriages, he felt they maybe weren't right together. Ginny couldn't help but agree. She soothed her friend's feelings and helped her through the day. It had been a few years since they had been this way. Her shoulder had held Hermione's, and Hermione's on hers.

Hermione seemed happy when she left that afternoon. An owl came at dinner saying things were well between the two again. It had just been a bad fight.

Harry plopped himself down at his chair once he was home, "Whoo, honey, I am spent. It is time to take a vacation." "Oh?" "Yes." "Rough day?" "Yes. Even worse was Ron going on about how big of a blast ended skewt he was." "Hermione told me of some of why my brother was the biggest git on the bloody planet."

The children came rushing in at the heavenly smell of food. Molly's talent with food had transferred to her daughter. Ginny had a thought it was because she never wanted to not have it. Harry tried at cooking. Try was a generous word. His attempts were often failures. He had some skill when it came to breakfast foods. He admitted he only ever really helped with breakfast at his horrible aunt and uncle's house.

Dinner was the typical joyous affair. James kept bragging about being at Hogwarts and how it would be more than a year until Albus would be able to go. It was a typical dinner since school ended. Harry took care of putting the children in bed as she soaked in a wonderful solution she had found in Diagon Alley for the bath. It relieved her stresses and made her feel ready for anything. It also smelled of her favorite things. Each person had the same response. Harry enjoyed the solution as well.

He slid in the bathroom. His eyes grew as he inhaled the wondrous aromas. "Hmm. Mind if I join?" "Of course not." His shirt went flying. His pants slid down around his ankles before they were kicked. She giggled. Harry had a goofy look on his face. His wand pointed at the tub. It expanded before he jumped in with her. He slid along the side to her.

Harry's eyes closed quickly. Ginny lay her head on his shoulder. Harry moaned at the comfort. "How long have we been enjoying this marvelous find of yours?" "Several months now." "I always feel truthful in here too. Almost like veritaserum." "It does feel that way doesn't it?"

"I can smell your desire." "I can smell mom's minced pie. Hmmm." Harry kissed her, "I don't smell like minced pie." "I know. But it's what I really want right now. I almost made it tonight." His lips met hers yet again. It was heavenly. His fingers found her under the wet. They slid in without effort. Their lips kept pressing together. Her moans created a steady sound in the otherwise quiet room.

Harry got her close to mini heaven when she wanted nothing more than to take him back to the bedroom. Harry obliged her request. Her sleep was aided by the after bath activities. Yet when she woke Harry was already gone off to work. Life was good, almost great for them.

Tavitani grumbled. Hiding out in Hogwarts had lasted for a few weeks before her nerves got to her. She wasn't a steelhearted person yet. And she wanted to be free. Not cooped up somewhere. She needed freedom.

Freedom had been what drove her away from her past. Not that she was shamed by it. She had done some great things where she had been in life. Voldemort had been a fool for how ashamed he was of his blood. That blood gave him his might that he had tried to turn into power. His failure was partly due to his shame.

Divisions based on blood were worthless. It had been a lesson learned elsewhere that Voldemort hadn't learned. Divisions based on merit were meaningful. The more powerful someone was, the more merit they had. Others based it on knowledge. Knowledge could lead to power when used properly. She used her knowledge and experience for power.

Some followers had flocked to her over her time becoming the Duchess Tavitani. A lot of them joined without coercion from her. It was easier to have them without magic. The bonds worked better that way once they swore them. A few of the Englishman didn't see why the bonds were needed. Voldemort had proven why.

Her mind was preoccupied now as she climbed the stairs along with three of her followers. It was a long climb. The castle dominated the local area. Legends in the Muggle world even cropped up because of this place. A lot of the hate to Muggle's in idiotic Pure blood minds made them ignore Muggles as much as they could. Legends from their world could inform better than any tale from the magical world.

Such is how she found herself climbing. Muggle lore said the owner of the castle had cursed any who tried entering the castle other than the climb up the stairs. A follower of hers had tried several ways to enter besides the climb. It had been funny to see her follower fail each time. One of the three still alive had been appalled. If any more… victims were needed that one would do.

The castle had been abandoned for years. Dumbledore had briefly stopped here on his fight with Grindlewald once he had deigned to join in. How Death surely had shirked his date with destiny. Did Harry Potter know he was the Master of Death? How amusing that was. A tale in the Wizarding world was real and people forgot its origin. And one of them was truly the Master of Death, and he had no dark desires that he exposed. Even with all the death he had experienced he had been wiser than experienced fools.

That Andrew fool from the Auror's had proven useful in several ways. One of them was ensuring there was no prophecies in London dealing with her. Her threat or twisting into destiny should not have been foretold. She didn't mess with Time. Life was different than Time. She had learned harshly how a lot of people thought they were intertwined together.

The owner of the castle had once researched how Life and Time were tied together. Rules of Time Travel were highly regulated by all Wizarding associations. The taking of Life was highly frowned upon. Yet the bonds between the two were hardly recognized yet thought fleshed out and realized. Altering Time would alter Lives. So the altering of the past and future would alter Lives.

Yet Lives would be lived regardless of the altering of Time. Time was a constant. It was loopholes that allowed devices like Time Turners to operate as they did. Yet they only went backwards into Time, not forward. And if the spells and aids would send someone back, they could only go as far as the person had lived forward. Which was always the Present. Past, Present, Future.

She was altering the Future as it was. She was bending Time and distorting it. Ripple effects should be occurring according to theory even though it wasn't the Past. The Future turned into the Past by the sure progress of Time.

Tavitani had stumbled upon a truth. If one sidestepped the bonds and ties of Time, Life could be altered. The reason Time Turners wouldn't go forward, if they could, past where the user had been was because it hadn't been lived. Time hadn't been established yet. Prophecy somehow dealt with reading the way the Future turned to Present immediately into the Past.

A theory was people had to travel backwards through Time with Time Turners and such to enable the use of Prophecy. Prophecy was a ripple of Time going backwards to Lives already lived. It altered them through prophecy.

Yet the Lives would still be Lived according to Time. Sidestepping Time would not alter Time. Life could be altered. Always Altered.

The floor of the main hall inside the entrance was a stone mosaic of Time. Various representations of Time flowed throughout the artwork. It was a sight to behold. It had been studied extensively.

Part of what the Muggles said was cursed in the castle was you would mysteriously age while in the Castle. Time wouldn't shift. Five minutes would be five minutes. Yet they would be younger or older. No potions or various other blatant use of Magic.

What did happen was Life. They would live years of their lives in the short time they spent in the castle. Research had led her to know the proper spells to use to counteract the curses. She always had a thrill in the use of countercurses. It felt so… against the Dark Arts.

Her followers continued with their instructions as they split up. Tavitani went about her task there. To the study she went. There she found her desire after a thorough search. A book that smelled of age and musk. The words were still legible on the inside.

An alarm rang in her head. A ward from the entrance was sounding. It wasn't one of her followers. She moved swiftly to the entrance.

Six men stood there in dark robes, wands in hand, as they looked around. She confidently moved into sight. The tallest of the men stepped forward. "Duchess Tavitani. How… shocking to see you here." "I am surprised you knew to find me here." "I easily found you, fool."

"You are a fool, McMann." "I have covered your tracks for years. You owe me." "I owe you nothing. I have never asked you for anything." "You needed my help before." "That wasn't help. That was pity on a young, helpless woman. You wanted to be a hero. Such an odd choice for a Dark Wizard."

"I haven't hid behind fake names. I thought you despised fake names." "I do. Tavitani is not a fake name. It was bestowed upon me." "By others. Not your birth name. I understand you hid out at that school of the English magicry. A weak hiding hole. And now here you are."

"As are you." McMann laughed, "I am here because I want to be. You are here because you need to be." "I am here for my reasons." "You have always been too weak to be a threat." "Yet you are here to stop me." Anger contorted McMann's face.

" _Avada Ke-"_ He fell before he could finish the spell. His posse all held their wands ready to counter spells, if they could. They were staring wildly as they tried to find somewhere to hide behind.

"Your leader has fallen easily, leaches. I could use you for my own devices, though." "What did you do to him?" "I ended him." "I was with him in Salem when he helped you escape." "I could have survived that entire incident without him. He just proved useful." "How are you not indebted to him? Your spell should never have worked." "Who said I used a spell as he tried to kill me?" "You had to have!" "Keep arguing and you will face his end." "I doubt it."

Tavitani smiled. A flick of her wrist sent the man to his knees. "See? You are at my mercy now." The other four began casting spells. The colors ruined her vision as she ducked behind a door. An explosion sent her flying as the door burst apart.

Gaining her feet, she saw one of her men laying on the mosaic. His body covered Father Time. Guilt sang loudly in her mind as she tried finding where the enemies had sought covered. Her last two followers were dueling with the four she saw standing.

The one who been vocal once McMann had fallen turned to see her. She decided to let him know his end was there. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ The green light hit him straight in the chest. Her soul ached in her body. How dirty that spell was. How much damage it caused with little gain. Death was easy to cause. Why not always have a gain? Tearing ones soul was not much of a gain.

Two more bursts of green light came racing towards her. A flick of her wrist sent the spells flying off into the distance. "Silly men!" The men began racing out of the entrance, spells flying behind them, as she stalked after them. All three of them were reckless with their casting.

In the valley below, Muggles were gaping at the hill as they saw lights flying. The Haunted Castle was experiencing something extraordinary. Some terrified screams reached Tavitani's ears as she let the wild spells miss her. It was a waste of effort to counter them. They weren't aiming for her. They were trying to Apparate away and be safe. They would never be safe.

Three times, she cast the same spell, and three times, green light raced to the men. They stumbled and fell as the spells hit them. They did not stand again. Her soul burned her entire body as she ran back to the Castle. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Maor was dead. His blood flowed into the lines of Father Time. McMann was already dead. The one who had struck Maor down was dead. Vengeance was all she wanted and had had already. Yet it was wasn't enough. The parchment she sought hadn't been in the study. The book had been the prize, but the parchment was more important. Maor didn't have the goblet either. He wouldn't have returned to the hall unless he hadn't found it.

Nathaniel stooped to talk as she held Maor's head in her lap. "We couldn't find any of what we came for." "I know." "What do we do now? Failure keeps occurring." "We have won here. Even with the loss of Maor." "Duchess, we should leave." "Leave then. Gather the rest." "Where do we head?" "I will find you all. Tell them to flee."

"Duchess?" "LEAVE!" Nathaniel flew into the wall. Once he was on his feet, he ran as fast as he could away from her. Maor still had his eyes open as she looked at him. Of the few people she had ever really felt close to, Maor had been the closest. He had seen and said nothing on a lot. When she had been at her lowest, he had picked her up and returned her to strength.

And he had never asked her for anything. She had always given him what she felt he wanted. Yet never had he asked. Pain would be felt for this. McMann still had family. They thought him imprisoned. What a shame he wasn't. He could've been useful still.

Word had slowly come to Harry and his office of the Battle of Arlon. Muggles in the local town had been attacked in what seemed a fit of fury. An American man named Martin McMann had been found. No known spell had caused his demise. A few men associated with him had been killed by the Killing Curse. Harry felt frustration rising. Voldemort had been a consistent threat. A terrifying one but consistent.

Whoever this new Dark Witch or Wizard was worse than Voldemort. The Castle that was the center of the battle had been an ancient seat of a Dark Family. Weak ties to Grindlewald had been whispered and never proven. Powerful spells had been removed from the castle that had been there for centuries.

A summons from Hermione had brought him to her office now. A stack of parchments was about to tip over on the corner of her desk. The opposite corner had a neat book pile. None of the titles were in English.

"Harry!" "Hullo, Hermione." "Thank you for coming so quickly." "Of course. You said you had information about what happened two months ago in Belgium?" "Yes." Harry had gotten used to Hermione always having answers.

"Well?" She handed him various scraps of parchment and even a few newspapers. Various reports of McMann being imprisoned for actions related to… the Salem Seven. Sarah Gilmore's name yet again. He was supposed to still have been imprisoned. How had he escaped? A report sent from Hermione's American counterpart stated he was last seen imprisoned the day after the battle. They had since verified that it was a man enchanted to look like McMann. They were quite embarrassed by the mistake. Dementors had never been trusted in the States.

"How accurate is all of this?" "I took a Portkey to the Magical Congress. It's all accurate." "What is Minister Shacklebolt saying?" "He wants us to work on it together. With the Americans. The prevailing theory is still this Sarah Gilmore."

"Any reports of aliases yet?" "No. But… I was talking with the Healers again." "About Andrew?" "Yes." "He was befuddled by someone. I think it was the same as who went after Ron." Pain flashed on Hermione's face. "You know it was the same." "I know. I just… don't like talking about that."

Harry understood. That had been the lowest point of her marriage with Ron. "So what about Andrew?" "He kept going on about this lady, remember?" "Yes. After the explosion in Hogsmeade, he was delirious about how she had run from him." "And you only saw that old man. And Neville said it was a female brewer of the vials." "She somehow disguised herself as that man and my spells didn't discover it?" "Yes."

She handed him an official report. It was not one from the Ministry but the Magical Congress. Harry felt his interest rise. Hermione had a wonderful mind and used it well. The title of the report concerned him though. _The Salem Seven and the Reports of Time Warping._

He was captivated as he read through the report. Sarah Gilmore and her cohorts had been studying Time. They had attempted to Warp time. That had caused the Muggles to come closer to the Institute. The theft had been a Time Watcher that the Congress had entrusted to the High Coveness of the Institute. It had been found after Gilmore fled. The Watcher was linked through unconfirmed history to the Arlon Castle.

"There still the high alert for Sarah Gilmore?" "Yes, Harry," Hermione said with annoyance. Harry sheepishly smiled in apology. She smiled back. All was forgiven.

"I need to head to Arlon, and Salem. Will you come with me?" "Harry. The children. I can't. Ron is gone right now for the store." "Oh Merlin! I forgot he went to France." "Take some of the Auror's, Harry. Kingsley will want you to follow through on this." "I know. Sometimes, I tire of always charging off on some quest to find a Dark Wizard or Witch. Normally we have enough information. I think we're always informed enough to be ready with this lady. And she is always ahead of us."

"You'll figure it out, Harry." "I always think so. But not now. Not with this. Voldemort always laid a trail that could be followed. And I could see his thoughts, remember? It was a blessing and a curse. We were linked. I have no links to this person besides what they've done to my friends and family."

The owl chirped annoyingly as she read the latest report. All was well with the investigation that the infamous Boy Who Lived was conducting. The ruse of Ron was still effective. No one thought that Hermione would be covered. And sending Ron off to France to open a new store in Paris to tie her up in London had been genius.

Harry Potter was headed to Arlon and Salem. He would be away from England. Time to return to that land. McMann had tracked her to Hogwarts. He probably knew little of what she had actually done. And he had thought himself clever so he wouldn't have told anyone what he did know.

Tavitani looked at Maor's dead body. She had enchanted it so it was always life like. The preserved Saints in Muggle Europe taken to be miraculous were actually enchantments. Studying them had allowed her to preserve Maor's body.

"I will avenge you, my sweet." No words came from him. Tears fell once more. "England will wait. Salem comes first."

A full team had come with Harry. They were joined by Belgian Aurors along with a handful from America. It was a pressing need to find the truth. Voldemort seeking out Gregorivitch and being unimpeded had been a blow to International Magicry. Cooperation had increased after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry had been a key to the closer relations.

The town was still partly destroyed. It had once been a full Wizarding town like Hogsmeade. After some atrocious crimes by the Lord of the Castle in the 1500s, Muggles had taken over time. No Wizard or Witch wanted to go back unless need pressed.

Harry felt the evil pressing in on him as he walked through the town. The Castle had been a ruin to Muggle eyes. To his, he saw a ruined, destroyed castle. Walking the way up, he saw where spells had landed. Erratically cast spells had landed haphazardly.

The Entrance Hall was still intact. A mosaic on the floor caught his interest. Motioning to one of his team, they took photos of the mosaic. It felt important, somehow. Dried blood still lay caked into one part of the design.

Flowing lines of a beard led to a wizened face. Several hourglasses hung off the man's robes. Father Time. Depictions of him always seemed to be the same. This one was different. Harry tried placing it. It looked so normal.

To the right of Father Time was a depiction of a younger version of Father Time. In his hands he held a parchment. Looking back at Old Father Time, there seemed to be a blank spot on the mosaic. Carefully trying spells finally had one unveil writing. The words didn't make sense to Harry. He took careful transcription of what he found.

"Harry?" Ian was pointing at something on the floor. It was an hourglass that had arrows that seemed to be saying forward. Another hourglass had arrows that seemed to be saying backward. "Yes?" "There was movement in the hourglasses." The artwork was detailed enough to show beads of sand. Something struck Harry. Other mosaics like this would move. This one didn't. Unless…

"Lunford?" "Yes, Mr. Potter?" "Develop photos quickly of these hourglasses." "Yes, Mr. Potter." Harry kept his eyes on the hourglasses. Nothing seemed to change. Stooping down, he looked closer at the hourglasses. They looked more like Time Turners than normal hourglasses. How strange. This was supposedly a castle of Dark research. Time and Life.

Muggles and Wizards had been aged if they hadn't been wary. Time hadn't shifted yet Life had seemed to. In Life Truth. In Time All. Why was that coming to him? Touching the hourglasses, he felt nothing strange. Something glowed to his side. He looked. It was the writing on the floor. It had turned into a parchment. " _Accio parchment!"_ The parchment landed in his hands.

His head felt heavy suddenly. Pressure kept building and building. Harry found himself screaming. The pressure was getting to be too much. Harry dropped the parchment. The pressure was still there. It was almost like the pressure one felt when traveling by Portkey.

A message was scrawled in tidy handwriting on the wall. It had not been there before.

 _Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. My unwilling follower. You are searching for me yet do not know me. We have met, Master of Death. You have united the Hallows and been where few have. The Dark holds no power over you. I applaud you for that. I was like you, once, unable to do what I felt was Dark magic. I realized you were the one who would be able to find the Parchment of Life. I will have it from you, eventually. Only one who had Mastered Death could find it. I have Mastered Life. I am the balance to you now. I am not Sarah Gilmore, the one you search for. I will see you after your Headmaster heads to school. It is fate. Not prophecy. I am the Antilife as you are the Antideath._

Harry looked at the parchment. More writing then earlier was on it. It was still unreadable to him. Harry excused himself from the search.

Several hours later had his team surrounding him. "Harry, the parchment is not recognizable to us. But a warning from when the Master of the Castle went on Trial might apply." "Yes?" "He had said, 'I will not challenge this decision. I have been where none have! I have done things none of you could comprehend. My life has been glorious. I fear not death. Death holds no power over me. Time is the only master I fear!'"

Been where few have. Somehow, even without the Hallows, the Dark Wizard had mastered death. Hermione would be giddy with this information. Who else had done what he had, and now this Wizard? His name was apparently lost to history. Yet his works were sought after.

Something on the side of a small hill in the distance drew his attention. Harry pointed, "What is that?" "I will ask." Harry felt drawn to it. It was a stone cylinder structure. It had symbols drawn onto it but they were weathered. Great power seemed to flow from and into it. It required magic.

"Sir?" "Yes?" "They say it's an old artifact. Has been here for centuries. It is rumored to be why the Dark Wizard build his castle here. Because of this. No one has ever figured out what it does." "But what is it?" Harry ached to know.


	3. Life is Beyond Us

Canon compliant through the epilogue and what JKR has released and on Pottermore so far (as best as I could do). Something strange has occurred and Harry is investigating as an Auror. This chapters starts in November 2016. I have added some clues if you read another series to link them together. Time is a clue.

Chapter Three: Life is Beyond Us

Reports had strewn into Harry's office about more of the stone cylinders from around the world. Research Hermione had done shown there were three of them in England alone. Two more were near Hogwarts in Scotland. Every magical government had contributed research. When they heard that Time was possibly being disrupted, they threw their might into the research.

Nothing of note had come. The research had never shown what the cylinders did. They had been known since the Ancient Egyptian Wizards were building the majestic pyramids. They had been embedded in the ground even then. They were less weathered then compared to how they were now.

Hermione had been put in charge of an international task force to research the cylinders. She had become increasingly frustrated since she had started. Harry was drawn to one that the Tower of London had been built over. When the Normans had seen the cylinder, they had been scared and readily covered it up. Muggles had forgotten the cylinder was hidden beneath.

Wizards hadn't though. Every few hundred years it was rediscovered by an adventurous young Wizard or Witch. The last time it had been rediscovered was by an ancestor of the Prewett family. Apparently mischievous members always ran in the family. Fred and George had upheld their maternal ancestor's legacy well while at Hogwarts and now George carried it on with Ron's assistance.

Harry was back at the Tower today. The two weeks since he had seen the first cylinder had been transformative. Finding the record the Ministry had of this one had been a blessing.

The words that had appeared on the wall still rang in his mind. The so called Parchment of Life he had found had yet to be deciphered. It was written in something that resembled runes but they weren't. Hermione had even brought it to an agency in the Muggle government that did code breaking. They were baffled worse than the Ministry was. She had felt some satisfaction over that.

 _The Boy Who Lived. Only one who had Mastered Death could find it. I have Mastered Life. I am the balance to you now. I applaud you._

What had all that meant? He had deciphered the line about Headmaster. They meant Albus Severus. His youngest son. Once he went off to school in September, this mysterious witch would be back. He had enough time to prepare, if he knew what to prepare. Once Hermione had her breakthrough on the Parchment of Life, he would be ready.

The various symbols that were weathered seemed familiar to him now. The one here in London was in better shape than the rest in England. The two in Scotland were in dangerous areas that Harry didn't feel worth the trouble.

Harry pressed his fingers against the largest symbol. It was a triangle on its point inside of a circle. Something familiar came to his mind each time he touched it. He knew it wasn't safe to do so. Yet so far he had been safe. Not once had he used his wand against it.

Rectangles with arrows piercing them were the most recurrent symbols on the cylinder. The arrows direction was different on each. They seemed less familiar. A sense of warping came to him. Harry figured Time was involved with these symbols. How was a different thought. Hermione kept thinking on similar lines.

Harry walked to the opposite of the cylinder. A symbol seemed to be about equal with the largest on the other side. It was a snake chasing its tail. It was perhaps the second biggest symbol. Danger seemed to flow heavily from the symbol. How odd was the senses coming from the symbols? Harry shook his head. He had dealt with plenty of danger.

On the right side of the snake symbol was a seven spoked wheel. It seemed a cousin to the snake somehow. Pressing his fingers against it seemed instinctual. Nothing happened. Harry desired to know more. His wand seemed to float into his hand by its own accord. Since Voldemart's defeat, the wand hadn't been that weird.

Pressing the tip against the symbol, Harry focused. His force seemed to flow through him to the symbol. The world flickered around him. Visions overloaded his mind as he couldn't remove the wand from the symbol no matter how much effort he exerted. Voldemort defeated him as a baby in several. Other times, Voldemort defeated him at other times in his life. He saw visions that scared him and some that made him happy. A few visions of his life even had his parents live and get to know him and his children. Sometimes Ginny would be his wife in those and others she wasn't.

Tears flowed heavily from his eyes he knew as he saw the world flicker and the visions fill his head. The flickering stopped after lifetimes passed. Harry looked around him. The Tower of London was gone. He didn't know where he was now. London was gone besides the Tower.

Harry had never been more afraid in his life. He felt no older but eternities had passed while his wand had been against the cylinder. A closer look showed the cylinder was in worse condition than any he had seen from his… Time. The thought thundered home. He was outside his Time. Was Time the same here? Did it flow the same? He knew he would be able to go home but wasn't sure how. One of the symbols could return him home. Would everything flicker and the visions return if he did?

Trying to Apparate didn't work in this world. Was it because it was so different then his own? In the distance he saw thirteen towers rising near lights that seemed to designate some form of civilization. Fixing the stone cylinder in his mind, Harry began walking.

A plan of action came to him as he got closer to the towers. Noises came to him as he halved the distance. Fighting. It was unmistakable to him. A small group of trees provided some cover to his side. He ran towards the trees as the thumping of hooves came close.

A division of armored men on horseback thundered past him. The helmets seemed like the heads of insects. Ron would be freaking out because a few almost looked like spiders. The riders didn't notice him as they got closer and closer to the towers.

Harry followed them when he deemed it safe. More trees and small hills provided cover for him. The town near the Towers was on fire. Harry could see the sea in the distance. The town was more of a city. Ships burned in the port. The heaviest fighting was around the Towers. Lightning tore from the sky.

A ship came close to the coast. It began unloading passengers. Armed soldiers. This was an invasion being repelled, Harry realized. A fireball went flying from the city to the ship unloading. The ship began burning quickly.

Pointing his wand and casting a spell did nothing. No magical tingle came with the effort. No sense of magic at all. Was magic gone from this Time? Concentrating brought a sense of something more fulfilling in his mind. But it was poisonous as well. Tainted almost. Harry felt sick.

He knew it was from the fullness, not the battle. Harry left caution behind as he raced towards the stone cylinder. He had to leave. Had to go away. The stone was where he remembered. Something about the largest circle came to him. Pressing his wand against the triangle, he concentrated. Fullness came to him with the taint. Power seemed to flow through him.

Nothing flickered this time. No visions came either. Harry braved opening his eyes. He was back under the Tower of London. _"Lumos."_ His wand emitted light. Breathing became easier quickly. His stomach no longer felt like churning.

Apparating to Hermione's office, Harry collapsed into a chair. "They transport you outside of Time." "What?" Concern was all he saw on her face. "I figured out how the cylinder's work. They take you outside of this Time. Where I went, there was no magic as we know. And a battle. A terrible one. Whatever form of magic they had was tainted. Wrong. Filthy."

A comforting hug embraced him. "I saw things. Worse than the battle. Better than my children being born. I don't know how. They all seemed real. Plausible. Like they could have happened." "I don't understand any of this." "I don't either. It's why I came to you first." "We can't let people know. This has to remain secret, Harry!" "I'm aware, Hermione."

Ginny felt frisky. Harry had been so wrapped up since before Christmas, it seemed he was hardly home. The children knew it but didn't say anything. Summer holidays came and Harry still was busy. He took more time with the kids since all three were around. And Albus was heading to Hogwarts in September. He was nervous and tried being brave. He failed most times. Ginny found herself near tears at the thought Lily would be all she had left in the house, for a few years. Then she would be gone as well off to school with her brothers.

Tonight, Harry had come early from work. Hermione had been sequestered with him for months on a project. Once the kids were seen to, Ginny dragged Harry with her to the bedroom. He smiled at her as she lay down on the bed. His hair was messy as always. His green eyes held a warmth she dreamt of. Just like the warmth she felt in her pit from him.

Harry tossed his work robe to the side. A flick from her wrist sent it to the hamper. A quick laugh from Harry tickled her heart. Harry then sent his shirt and pants flying with his wand to join his robe. A nod from her had him laughing once more. Harry was still fit. He flew with the boys at their grandmum's playing Quidditch. James had become Seeker this past year like his hero and grandfather.

It amazed Ginny how appealing her husband's body really was to her. His eyes were definitely his most charming feature. Yet his body appealed to her too. Harry pointed his wand at her. Ginny growled. Harry raised his eyebrows at her. She giggled in reply.

A flick sent her dress delicately off her. Harry raised his eyebrows yet again. Ginny rubbed her hand up and down her body. Harry followed the hand closely. Ginny giggled again. Ginny dipped her hand down and circled it. Offering it to Harry, he sucked on her finger. He growled for her.

Ginny took her hand to his underwear. Muggles knew underwear better than the magical world. Hermione had turned her onto Muggle fashions at Hogwarts. And Harry had had a sensibility if not the money as he grew up.

Now she was naked and he was almost so. Her hand dropped his underwear like magic. Yet she used none. And like magic, he was excited. Ginny propped onto her knees and began using her tongue. Harry moaned her name pleasantly. She loved hearing him moan her name that way.

Once, when they first were intimate, and they had been out at the Leaky Cauldron, Cho Chang had been around. Harry had muttered her name. A scar on his back was from her, not something else. Harry had profusely apologized.

Harry soon had her on her back, legs spread far apart, his head between them. His tongue performed better magic than any wand could. She had experimented that way. And with Muggle devices as well. Nothing was better than Harry. Nothing.

His tongue dug and twisted and twirled. His fingers were a perfect match to his tongue. A quick silencing charm she had forgotten earlier did the trick as he got her to be louder than she had been in a while. She curled up in a ball once she quieted down. A content smile filled her face.

Harry slid in behind her on the bed. His hands wrapped around her. They didn't stay on her stomach. One cupped a breast as the other went where not long ago it had been. She enjoyed the feeling of contentment. It was always a relaxer for both of them. Even if they didn't go fully into intimacy.

Her ear was being nuzzled as well now. "Hmmm. Harry." "Ginny." His finger tickled her. Her hips moved involuntarily against him. Harry tickled her quicker. "Oh. OH! MERLIN!" Ginny turned over. Harry had a fire in his eyes now.

Ginny flopped him gently onto his back. Climbing over him, she gripped him. "I love this wand the most. Even more than my own." "I know." "I like how it has always been mine. No one else's." "Always, Ginny. Always."

The meaning behind that word was momentous to both of them. Once Albus was older, he would learn more about his second namesake, Severus. How heroic a dreaded villain actually was. Ginny had forgiven him as most had.

Ginny slowly slid down. Harry smiled wider the more she did. Her hands clasped his. He gripped her tight. She moved back up then down. Harry fit perfectly with her. She had never lied but she hadn't always been up front. Harry wouldn't care, especially after all this time.

But she couldn't do that to him. Never. Harry had been through and seen too much. His world wasn't fragile anymore but still. Harry felt perfect with her. He flipped her over. Ginny loved when Harry was over her like this. His eyes seemed to stare into her soul. She wouldn't have it any other way with that stare.

Sleep came quickly once they were spent. Ginny felt Harry slip out of bed in the morning. His lips pressed against her forehead. She found his hand and gripped it tightly. He squeezed back. She fell back asleep as he left.

A burrowing child woke her up. Lily's face was even with hers when she woke. Lily smiled. She had inherited the green eyes of her namesake. "Morning, mummy." "Morning, my little flower." "I knocked last night when I had a bad dream but you didn't answer." "Mummy's sorry. Daddy and mum needed to sleep tight last night."

"Ok." A smile showed her forgiveness. Ginny roused herself out of bed and Lily followed her to the kitchen. The boys were running around the house. "Breakers, boys!" Cheers came from them. They raced each other to the kitchens. She heard thumps from the walls where they tossed each other.

It was off to Diagon Alley with them once they were done eating. Lily complained the whole car drive to the Leaky Cauldron about not joining her brothers in a few weeks' time at Hogwarts. Albus followed his brother around as they raced through the shops. James felt cool because he knew everything Albus would need. No list was needed for James to prepare his brother for Hogwarts.

Shopping took forever but Ginny was used to that now with the kids. Harry would have come if a new emergency hadn't cropped up the week prior. He hadn't gone into detail. Even her father had seemed nervous and said nothing. Hermione was focused on work as well.

A tall redheaded man walked around with two kids in tow. Ginny smiled. "Ronald!" He turned, "Ginerva!" She playfully slapped his arm, "Ron." James grinned at her tone. She had used it many times on him.

"Where's Harry?" "At the office." Ron frowned, "Really?" "Really." Hermione appeared out of Flourish and Botts. Lily ran up, "Aunt Hermione!" Hermione laughed happily. She frowned as well when she saw no Harry. "Harry not here?" "No." Worry crept up on Ginny. Last night had been a good night for them, regardless of the intimacy.

"Ron, watch the kids. Ginny?" "Yeah." She followed her friend off to a quiet spot. "Hermione, just tell me what's going on." Hermione paced back and forth for a second. Never had she seemed uncertain like this. Ginny felt panic along with worry.

"Last November, Harry was investigating the stone cylinders." Ginny nodded. "He figured out how to make one work." She paused nervously before continuing, "He was transported… somewhere. Not like when he sacrificed himself against Voldemort. Or in a penseive. We think he went to another… Time. A variation of this world. A possible version of this one."

He had had nightmares for the first time in years last year around that time. Muttering as he woke groggily. It had reminded her too much of after the fall of Voldemort. It had passed very quickly. "How? I don't know how that would happen." "We're not sure either. His magic failed him as well wherever he was. He almost didn't make it back. Somehow he made the cylinder work again."

Hermione glanced around them. "The symbols on the cylinder still don't make sense. We have tried. The Parchment Harry found in Belgium still hasn't been deciphered. We're running out of time." "Running out of time?" Hermione's eyes focused on Albus, "Once he departs to Hogwarts, the mysterious Dark Witch comes back. She told Harry so."

He had never mentioned it to her. He had told her a lot. Why not this? The extra hours made sense. Hermione seemed skittish. Harry had grown bags under his eyes. He reminded her of her father once the Order had come back together in her fourth year.

"Hermione!" "What?" "We need to reform the Order. Just in case. I mean, the Order was against Voldemort. But… we need to prepare. Just in case. This Witch seems so much more difficult than Voldemort." "That's bloody brilliant, Ginny! Yes!" "I can get it started." "I will help. Will you tell Harry?" "Of course." A tight embrace was all she saw of her friend before she darted off.

Ginny finished shopping with the boys before heading home. She began sending messages to the former members. Her parents came over once they got theirs. They graciously watched the kids as people began showing up at Grimmauld Place again for a meeting of the Order. Select new members had been reached out to.

Luna showed up happily. Ginny hadn't seen her in months. The kids loved Aunt Luna. The energy that was Luna was never commented on as weird. Ginny was proud of her kids for accepting people as they were. Not what they were as she had grown up experiencing. It was a better world that had been fought for.

Neville and Hannah showed up, well-traveled from their holiday. They had gone to Peru to explore the magical flora. Neville reminisced about the trip and new flora he had never seen before. It was interesting to hear about as more showed up. The kids were excited to see their friends and cousins appear at the house. They took the upstairs readily to leave the adults the kitchen.

George had entertained the kids the most. He was always the favorite with all the wheezes he would bring. Ron followed his coattails with no remorse as he had in his teens. Harry was the last to show up late in the night.

Surprise showed on his face as he looked at all the assembled members. Teddy was there. Cho had even shown up. She avoided Ginny politely. Dean stayed as far as he could from her. He eyed Harry nervously. A lot of Dumbledore's Army was there. Hermione proposed what they were there for. Harry was quiet.

Ginny stood in front of them now. Hermione hadn't gone much in depth. She decided to. It would provoke Harry to take action.

"This is the worst threat since we dealt with Voldemort. Voldemort was predictable somehow. We found out his weaknesses and strengths. Now, we are what we have. No Snape to report and be hated while he did what we needed. He dedicated his life thanklessly while he lived. And Dumbledore set us up as best he could even when he knew his death was coming."

Harry stepped forward. "I have never been more worried. I wish this hurt." His hand was covering his scar. Panic spread across the kitchen. Quickly he put his hands up to quiet them. It reminded her of Dumbledore. "I have experienced something scary. I have shared it with only one person. Hermione. We have been looking for answers, anything really, since November.

"I entered another Path of Time. My sense of magic was gone. I used a cylinder like the one in Belgium you have all heard about that is under the Tower of London. It was covered by the Muggles, actually. It scared them, rightfully so. It kept calling to me. Scaring me. So I did something dumb.

"I used my wand, and magic flowed through me, into the cylinder. The world flickered around me and visions of lives I could have lived, might have lived, for what seemed eternities. It was traumatic." Ginny saw that the rest were like her. Captivated by this story.

"I wound up in another world. Gone was London. Gone was everything I knew but myself and the cylinder." He paused as he shuddered. "I saw these Towers in the distance. I walked towards them to explore this different instance of Time. A battle raged in the city by the Towers. A fireball was launched at this ship which was unloading soldiers. I knew it was magic being used to devastation we wouldn't know."

He had to pause once more. "I felt sick. I felt something that wanted to fill me, fulfill me. My magic was gone while I was there. It was just… gone. I ran all the way back to the cylinder. I found a symbol that seemed to be the way home. The same sense of fulfillment came to me. But I felt sick. Tainted. Evil screamed at me as I focused. Magic seemed to fill me. I returned to London under the Tower. Magic worked again for me."

"Have you used it since, boy?" Her father's voice was grave. "No. No one has." Breath flowed again in everyone. It was scary. Harry had done that? Experienced that? Voldemort seemed an easier task and that had been bloody.

"What do we do?" "As far as I can tell, and Hermione, we're the only ones who know how these cylinders work. And we refuse to use them. We have warded all the ones we've found and been told about." "Is that it?" "Knowledge outside this room, even within the Ministry, is too dangerous."

The conversation that sprung up again. Most seemed to agree with Harry. Ginny felt heartened. Her sense of security was shattered though. In looking at the rest there, she saw the same in each of them. None of them felt truly safe. It had been 19 years since she had seen fear like that. When Voldemort was at his strongest.

Ron stepped to the front of the group, "I say we send a team back to the world, or Time, Harry went to. Two men and two women. They come back with a full report." Ginny was taken back by the common sense Ron was showing.

"I concur," Harry said. Deliberations went for a while longer. Once the new school term started, Harry would be going with Hermione into the other Time with Killian, an Auror, and Marie Flourer, a member of Hermione's office they trusted.

Since the term would start on a Friday, the four would go through on a Monday. Harry had returned within minutes even though he had been gone hours in that Time. Somehow, the mysteries would be solved. Hermione would be taking the Parchment of Life with them. She seemed convinced it was tied to that world. And if it wasn't, she felt she could figure it out there.

The delay in going into the cylinder would also allow for the Dark Witches use of fate, not prophecy, would come to pass immediately. Aurors would be ready at Hogwarts and Platform Nine and Three Quarters that day already.

Harry waited for the end of the meeting to bring up an unpopular topic. "I think we need some more members. This is a wonderful group here." "Like who?" Ron was deathly serious in his tone. "Some of the former members of the Death Eaters." "What?" was one of the nicest things said in the next few minutes.

"I am serious. Dumbledore trusted other's we didn't. In the end, our doubt was wrong for sure." Some heads nodded reluctantly. "The first one I want to talk to is Draco." Hermione was the first to agree. The conversation steered to when to bring them in. harry had the answer. "Once the kids head off, I will ask Draco. His son is headed to Hogwarts this year."

Agreement was unanimous. Ginny felt more confident once the meeting was over. Most of those in attendance appeared the same. It was comforting. Something was being done. They were readying themselves once more for the unknown.

All was well for now. Things were as they should be. No worries for the moment. Harry lowered his hand from his head. It was odd that he had touched that scar.

Nineteen years of peace. Apparently it was over now that Albus had gone off to school. Nothing was happening as Ginny followed him back to the car. The drive back to Grimmauld Place was quiet. Ginny sensed his nerves. His eyes darted everywhere as he drove.

Killian was on the steps as they walked up to Number 12. "Nothing to report, boss." "Thanks. You can head home." "But boss…" "Killian, I can handle this." Lily seemed confused on the bottom step. "Lily, head to your room." "Ok, mum." She was teary eyed still as being the last of the children in the house. Two more years and Hogwarts would be her world.

Harry watched the street for a moment as he tried thinking through everything. Three more days and he would disappear to that world again. He hoped to return. He didn't want his kids to grow up like he had. He was scared to go; not returning broke his heart just thinking of it. Ginny didn't deserve her partner gone away to who knows where. Harry couldn't do this. He couldn't.

"Killian?" "Yes, boss?" "Get Hermione here once she's home." "Yes boss. I will see Mistress Granger here." "Thank you."

Ginny was concerned as he entered the study. "I can't do it on Monday." "I figured," was her simple answer. She was always understanding. "I don't know how to tell the Order." "I do." She gripped his hand tightly, "You will tell them you want to be here for the threat this witch might pose." "I should have thought of that, love." "It's fine. We're a pair, are we not?" "We are." His lips met hers.

"I love you." "I love you, too, Ginny." Lily poked her head in, "Exploding snaps, Dad?" "Sure, sweetheart." "Yes!" She ran off. Harry followed her.

Hermione walked into 12 Grimmauld Place on edge. Harry had seemed nervous according to Killian. It concerned her after what happened with Ron. Was this the witch appearing as promised? She hoped not and that it was something else.

Harry was playing exploding snaps with Lily in the main room. Lily was excited to see Aunt Hermione again. Lily was her favorite of Harry's kids. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she knew it. Ginny had a sneaking suspicion.

Hermione waited for the game to end. Lily hurried off elsewhere. Harry sat down next to her. "I have had a change of mind on Monday." Hermione exhaled. "I can't go." "I knew." A weak grin graced his face. "We need another man to go." Hermione frowned, "I think I know someone." "Surely not Ron?" "No. He needs to be here for Hugo, and Rose when she gets back. If something were to happen." "So who?"

"Draco." "Draco?" Harry was standing now. "Yes, Draco, Harry. Who else could watch out for themselves better than him? We trust him, don't we?" "Yes. He proved himself." "So what is wrong with him?" "He has barely talked to us since the Battle of Hogwarts." "We trust him." "Yes." "I will go to him." "Do you want me to go with you?" "No, Harry. You might antagonize him too much." "Ok. Come here right after?" "Of course."

Hermione apparated to the outskirts of Malfoy Manor. She hadn't been here since her torture at Bellatrix Lastrange's hands. Bad memories crept up on her as she halted at the gate. There was nothing to be afraid of. Molly had taken care of Bellatrix for all she had done.

Malfoy met her at the door. "Granger." "You know it is Weasley now, Draco." "I know… Weasley." His sneer was naturally still in place. "What brings you here to my home?" "Can we talk in private?" "Of course." "Where is Astoria?" "She went to her mum and dad's. Their grandchild started Hogwarts, remember?" "Of course."

The dining hall was where he led her. The infamous dining hall. "Is this too much for you, Hermione?" "I am fine, Draco." "Ok." She sat down across from him at the table. "I presume you come here to ask me something. Something dangerous." "I am not here to grovel." "I know that," was his demeaning reply. "Harry was to go on something we needed to do."

"And why is Potter not going now?" "He can't leave his kids." "And I can leave my boy?" His sneer wasn't there she saw. Actual concern from Draco shocked Hermione. She had seen the compassion his mother had shown to Harry.

"You wouldn't be leaving your boy, Draco. We need someone with experience for this." "What exactly is it?" "The stone cylinders you may have heard of. We figured out how to use them." Draco gaped, "No one has ever figured those out." "Harry did. Without my help." "I don't believe that."

"It is true." "What happened?" She regaled the story to him. Draco was captivated. "I will go. On one condition, Granger." "What is that?" A nefarious smile crossed his face. "Go make a story to Potter and your redhead. You have a late night at the office, right?" "No, Draco." "Yes, Granger. I sound like the only person you trust to go now that Potter is out." "What do you want?" "Nope. Come back. You will find out." "What about Astoria?" "She is with her parents for the night. They live near Manchester."

"Fine, Malfoy. I will return when I can." She left for her house to talk to Ron. More studying was needed for Monday. He accepted her story with no questions. A hug for Hugo and she was back to Harry's. Harry was happy Draco was taking his place. It was a quick conversation. It was Ginny that stopped her before she could leave.

"Hermione!" "What?" "Talk to me. What is truly happening?" Tears leaked out of her, "Draco has a price. I have waited for it for years. He talked to me, after the Battle of Hogwarts." "So?" "He _talked_ to me, Ginny." "Oh. Why have you never said anything?" "Do you think Harry or Ron would have accepted Draco so quickly if they knew he had approached me? I think it was to assuage his guilt about all the times he called me, you know." Ginny nodded sadly. "You've pined for him, haven't you?" "I wanted to say yes very much. It would have helped him. And he was the enemy. So much passion for him. Even if it was anger. It would almost be cathartic." "What about your bond with Ron?"

Hermione couldn't look her sister-in-law in the face. "What did you do?" "It's what I didn't do." Her voice was meek. Ginny hugged her, "Tell me, please." "I… I didn't actually go through with the marriage bond. Ron did. I didn't though," was her tearful last words.

Ginny kissed her forehead gently. "Why?" "I wasn't sure if I truly loved him enough. I love Ron so much. But it always feels more like a best friend than my husband." "Harry is my best friend." An edge was in her friend's voice. "I know he is. He is one of mine too, remember?" "So what?" "I don't like when we… get intimate. I have never enjoyed it between us."

"Really? But…" "It was worth it to have the children. My sex life is not satisfying like yours is with Harry." Ginny blushed. She told Hermione pretty much everything she did with Harry. Hermione had lived vicariously through them.

"Ginny, I need to do this." "I think you do. But just think you could be destroying two families in a worse way than you think." "How?" "Your selfishness will hurt Ron heavily if he finds out. I will keep your secret for you."

"Thank you." "You have kept mine long enough." "You have no secrets I keep." "You do," Ginny said slowly. "What do- no!" "Yes." Ginny had the proper look. One Hermione knew she wouldn't feel after all this. She was going through with it. Needed to.

Ginny nodded at Hermione as she got up. Hermione was somber as she went back to Malfoy Manor. Draco was waiting for her again at the door. "I'm sorry, Hermione." "Sorry for what?" "Putting you through this." He smiled instead of sneered. Hermione cupped his face, "I'm sorry for slapping you." "I deserved it. I was a true bloody git, wasn't I?" "You were."

A smile blessed his face again. It was refreshing to see. Draco took her hand and led her to his bedchamber. Thoughts of Ginny and Dean flashed in her mind. She had found them in a compromising position once. Not seeing the robes off, she had thought it a heavy snogging session. Instead, Ginny had actually been having sex with Dean.

How had Ginny felt? Sex with Ron had been fun at times. Just not enough. Ron had the deep connection with her. She didn't with him. Would she feel a different kind of magic with Draco that she had sought for ages? She hoped so.

Tavitani watched as Hermione apparated away from Grimmauld Place. The Potter's were alone with their youngest. Word had reached her that Harry had figured out how to use a cylinder. Muggle literature had taught her of them. Finding them had been harder. How convenient one was right here in London obscured by the Muggles themselves.

She decided now was as good a time as any to approach Harry Potter. His strongest partner was preoccupied. He was on edge and expecting an attack. Not this. It was thrilling how she was about her plan.

She rang the bell. No screams came from inside. That was intriguing. Reports had been that the Matron Black had ensconced a portrait of herself that would yell at the intruders to her legacy and house. Matron Black could have been an exemplary Patron.

A tall, scraggly, dark haired man with glasses framing his green eyes with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead opened the door. His wand came out quickly. "Witch." "Harry Potter." "Who are you?" "The one you have sought." "I knew that already. _Who_ are you?" "I am the Master of Life. Your opposite." "Why shouldn't I capture you?" "I have done little you can prosecute me for." "I can turn you over." "You still think me Sarah Gilmore? Do I look anything like her?"

Harry paused as she saw Ginny Potter behind him, wand also ready, glaring at her. "I would like to talk to you, Harry Potter." Harry shook his head, "I am taking you down." "You will not, Master of Death." Harry seemed to struggle mentally as he fought the urge to begin the fight. A strong voice worked magic better at times than actual spells.

Ginny was the one who broke the silence, "Let her in." Harry stepped aside to comply. Tavitani strolled in. A blank space marred the wall where the portrait should have been. A true loss. Tavitani brushed it aside as she made her way to the dining room.

The Potter's joined her at the table. Harry was still ready to strike. Almost like a snake cornered. Which he almost was. Tavitani gave a small smile at her hosts. Willingly they had let her inside. And none of the Ministry agents outside the house had come so far. She had been undetected. That was well.

Silence kept them surrounded. A pin drop would have been suffocated in the strength of the silence. Tavitani didn't want to speak first here now that she was seated across from Harry Potter. He didn't seem to be heroic just looking at him. Dumbledore had looked heroic.

"Why did you come to my home?" "You kept protection around you." "They are around this house as well." "I know that. Yet they are not inside. Which I know you would let me into." "How?" "Answers. You need answers."

"Yes. I do. What answers can you provide to me?" "An important one to start with. Sarah Gilmore did not die in Germany." "Yet you swear you are not her? Is it a ritualistic difference like Voldemort no longer being Tom Riddle?" "No. I have not changed my appearance. I have looked this way for ages." "Ages meaning?" "I am nowhere near as old as Nicholas Fleming was at the end. An inspiration but truly dependent on that silly philosopher's stone. Knowledge has always been the true wealth to the aged."

"That means you are?" Ginny was as fierce as told. "I am around three hundred years old." Harry cursed. Tavitani smiled. "You are worried more for my age than my name?" "Your name is?" "Duchess Tavitani." "Tavitani?" "Yes, Duchess Tavitani."

Ginny frowned. "A Latin anagram." Harry was puzzled still. Ginny spoke again, "Antivita. Tavitani. Against Life. Yet she calls herself the Master of Life." Harry stood up quickly from the table. Wand in hand again. How excitable he was in his 30's. He shouldn't be so excitable at this age.

"You are a monster." "I am not a monster. Voldemort was a monster. I am a pragmatic woman. I do what is best." "You killed people." "And you helped Quirrel die your first year. Saving Wormtail through mercy indebted him to you. Did that not help his gifted arm kill him at the Malfoy Manor? Being a fair fighter during the Triwizard Tournament took Cedric Diggory with you to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Cedric died because of your nobility."

His face was heated as his wand wavered in his hand. Anger had taken him. "You saved many more than died because of you. True nobility. The best for the most. If a few have to die to achieve that goal, then that is best."

"Why are you really here?" She moved her left leg over her right leg. "I came to tell you, don't let them go through the portal stone." "Why not?" "You went through to a different Time, no?" "I did." "And the magic there was not quite right for you. A taint filled you once you could use magic." "Yes." His voiced sounded haunted.

"Your wife would not have had that affliction. Nor I. Nor Hermione Weasley. No female would have had that feeling of sickness. Just men, in that land you went to." "How do you know?" "I have traveled throughout Times and Lives." "Through these… stones?" "Obviously. You are not a daft git." "Why do you need that Parchment?"

"That Parchment is a codex to impossible knowledge. It's very proof is sought after in many Times." "I thought there was only three Times. Until I went to that other… place. Past. Present. Future." "That is the three constants of Time. It is very possible to travel to the Future. We could now, if we went to the Tower."

"And the Parchment's impossible knowledge is?" "I have few ideas. You have been unable to read it of course." "Obviously, daft woman." He had fight again. His wand wasn't lowered yet.

"You confuse me. Straight answers!" "Fine. They shouldn't travel through the portal stone because they will likely die. And the Parchment will disappear from this Time. This Time needs that Parchment." "This Time? Not you?" "Not me. I would like to read it and know its knowledge. And Sarah Gilmore is alive. She is the one who from this Time to figure out the Portal Stones. She has fled this Time. She is… responsible for what you saw in that Time."

"How?" "She poisoned the mind of a great man. She is far more dastardly than I am. She sent a great man's son across an ocean in a primitive time. Much tragedy will happen because of her." "Then we need to stop her." Tavitani shook her head, "There is little good that would happen. You know the Laws of Time. The ripples you cause will affect ours. It was fate that she fled our Time. If she stayed, the tragedy's she was destined to cause would be caused here."

"How are you a Master of Life? My opposite." Tavitani leaned forward now, "You mastered the Hallows. The wand. The Stone. And the Cloak. All three you possessed and used to show that like your wise ancestor, when Death comes, you will greet him as an old friend. You have met him already. He instructed Ginny here as well."

Ginny shrugged when her husband looked at him, "I didn't have an experience during the diary incident like you did in the Forest." "Speak clearly!" Tavitani smiled. "Dumbledore." "What about Dumbledore?" "Dumbledore was the avatar of Death. Every few centuries, he takes a human avatar to live a Life. Death cannot be appreciated without Life."

"How do you know this?" "As the Master of Life. I met Dumbledore when he first started teaching here. He was a proud, brilliant man. He ventured into the Dark as you discovered but he then focused on good. I was researching various things. They led me to Dumbledore. I had realized the Hallows were real. They were actual items. I was excited. I wanted to be the Master of the Hallows. The Master of Death. My conversation with Dumbledore led me to realize there had to be a balance.

"The balance was the Lifely Hallows." "What are they? Beetle the Bard never mentioned them." "They are not told of. The Deathly Hallows were feared and desired. The Lifely Hallows were too dangerous. Far more so than the Deathly. Dumbledore thought it hogwash.

"I then tried figuring out what the Hallows would be. A triangle symbol like the Hallows. Maybe the inverse could help me. They were not objects of power over death but life."

Ginny spoke then, "The Holy Grail. The Fountain of Youth." "Yes. The Grail is a chalice. An ancient chalice. The Fountain though is not a small spring or body of water. It is the water ever present in the Grail. The Water of Life." "There only two of them?" "No. There is a third."

Tavitani placed on the table a small figure. It was a pale green figurine of a man drinking from a chalice. "This is the greatest of the Lifely Hallow." "What is it?" "This is the Joshua Stone." "I doubt Hermione has even heard of this." "She hasn't." "What does it do?" "Allows the possessor of the Grail to create the Water of Life."

"How?" "My secret. I may tell you eventually." "Why are you really here?" "If you want your people to live, do not let them travel away from this Time." "I will consider it." "I tell you this for your own good." "Fine."

"I am leaving now." Tavitani hurried away from the Potter house. Her plans could proceed now that Harry wouldn't risk his friends going where he would not. Maor could be brought back. Her love. Her life. She needed him back.

Draco's lips caused a fire to burn in her. Ron had never caused that. He thought he did though. Lies were beneficial at times. Her hands cupped Draco's face still. His hands were on her rear. She moaned into his lips as they still stood above his bed.

The colorings of the bedroom were very Slytherin. Dark colors and greens everywhere possible. It almost made it feel like they were back at Hogwarts in the Slytherin dorms. A naughty thrill she loved. Draco undid her shirt now. She felt the air hit her stomach.

She fell onto the bed. Draco grinned devilishly. His shirt she tugged at until he took it off. The scars Harry inflicted showed. She ignored them though. She had dreamed of Draco so often since fifth year. Her shirt fell off her shoulders. Her bare chest was visible to him. Gently he cupped them. "They are better than I dreamed of." His voice was a whisper.

He sat down next to her on the bed. His hands still cupped her breasts as she gave over to the feelings she felt building up. All of this was brand new. It was exciting in a fashion she never dreamed of. Draco fell onto his back when she playfully pushed him over.

She undid his belt. His fly was next. She could feel his excitement. Tugging his trousers down revealed green underwear. Slytherin colors once more. Proud to the end of his days would Draco Malfoy be of his heritage in some areas.

"My son was selected for Slytherin. Your daughter was picked for Gryffindor." "I heard." His grin was priceless. "Maybe they will wind up like us one day." Hermione playfully slapped his thigh, "No talk like that right now." "No?" "No."

Her hand snaked into his underwear. A sharp hiss from him was success for her. "No then, Granger." "Malfoy." He bobbed with the rhythm of his heart. She had wondered once if he was heartless. This proved it definitively.

She withdrew her hand to another hiss. Pushing her pants down, she climbed onto Draco. His eyes showed hunger. She pictured hers were the same way.

Cloth on top of cloth. They were staring at each other. Neither wanted to make another move. He tweaked her nipples for a few moments as she moaned. Hermione slid her panties off. Draco bucked his hips and removed his briefs.

Hermione savored this moment as she teased him with her warmth. "Aren't Gryffindor's courageous and brave?" "We are." "And Slytherin's are supposed to be all snakes." "Yes." "Then conquer my snake, brave Gryffindor." "Why? It has done no evil or wrong." "It deserves punishment. I deserve punishment." "This is pleasure, not punishment." "Maybe it is both. Can't it be both?"

He throbbed against her. She needed to fix her courage to do this. So far had been bad enough but if she went further…. Could she use a mirror and be happy with seeing her reflection? Yes. She could. Her happiness would be bettered.

"Could you ever love me?" "Yes. I could." "Do you?" "No." "Why not?" "Because I don't know you well enough. You brushed me off years ago, remember?" "I do." "Are you sorry for that like the slap?" "No." "No?" "Yes."

Draco didn't say anything as she allowed him in. "Hermione!" was what he finally said after a few minutes. "Draco!" was her first word since 'Yes.' Contentment was all she felt as she had Draco. She lusted after only one other person still alive. She could never have him. He would always be happy with his life as it was. She could be happy now. Not the happiest, but happy as could be achieved.

A hand brushed her hair away from her face as she lay happily on the green bed. "Thank you." Draco was very well mannered after sex. "Thank you," she whispered. "I can't do this again." Hermione just nodded, "I think you can. You mean we can't meet again." "Well, yes." "Call me Granger again." "Granger." "Not like that. With heat. With that trademark sneer." "Granger." "One last time." "One last time."


	4. Chapter 4

Canon compliant through the epilogue and what JKR has released and on Pottermore so far (as best as I could do). Something strange has occurred and Harry is investigating as an Auror. This chapters starts in September 2017.

Chapter Four: If I Could Do It All Again, I Would Go Back And Change Everything, But Time Won't Let Me Go

Harry waited for the chosen group at the Tower. He hadn't been able to track down the members. Hermione had seemingly vanished and Draco made no response at his house. Astoria was at her parents still in Manchester. As far as Harry could tell, there had been a falling out between the Malfoy's that they hid from their son.

A pop sounded announcing the arrival of Draco. He was loaded with gear. His wand lowered once he recognized Harry. "Potter." "Malfoy." "I thought this quest wasn't for you." "It's not for any of us. I cannot allow you to go."

"Why not?" Hermione was similarly clad with gear. Killian and Marie were right behind her. "It isn't safe. I have knowledge I gleaned over the weekend. I think I stumbled on a way to decipher the Parchment."

"The mysterious woman made contact with you, didn't she?" Draco couldn't hide the sneer. Harry felt he wasn't trying. "She did. And, well, I think she was right that it is too dangerous to send you on."

"A few words and you believe her." "Yes. She knew information about the other Time." "Harry, we're going." Hermione was brokering no argument. Harry had been prepared. _"Obliviate!"_ Four times he did as the group stood awed.

He was sorry for having to obliterate their memories of how to use the Tower. Now, two others besides him would know. His lies would cover it up from the one who didn't know the group wasn't going through.

Carefully chosen words sent the four on their ways. Harry stayed for a while at the stone. Using spells he had researched, he made it unfindable without the proper spells and knowledge. It was a tough choice. Ginny wouldn't even learn of this.

He would leave it written on a new parchment to join the still undecipherable one. Once it was cracked, he would create a new codex to encrypt how to use the stones.

/

James Potter tucked the Marauder's Map back into his robes. Albus was giggling next to him under the invisibility cloak. The mystical, mythical cloak. James felt powerful in one of the legendary Hallows. His father had said to the public that the cloak had been destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Now it was in his eldest son's possession.

The house elves still loved the Potter family for the help given to Dobby and received from Dobby. A statue of Dobby graced the hallway where the entrance to the kitchens were. Extra meals and sweets were always available to one of the great Potter's.

The map had shown the path was clear all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower. Albus had wanted to join in on a legendary 'Potter Adventure.' If their father and grandfathers could have great adventures with the cloak and map, it was only right for the newest generation to do the same.

Getting back into the Tower was easy. And that was when James saw Mia Masterton. His heart fluttered. He had a crush on her for years now. Staying quiet was hard as Albus wanted to brag about the adventure and finding of sweets. Dropping the cloak off in his trunk, they descended back into the common room.

An eruption of cheers went up as they had the spoils of their jaunt. Albus relished the attention. James was glad. A month into the term and he was having a blast at Hogwarts. Yet he kept showing signs of missing home and their parents. He sent almost daily letters back home. Mum always responded the next day.

Winning the first Quidditch match of the term had boosted the spirits of the House. The term had been rocky with rumors flying around and students freaking out about weird rumors that Dad was mixed up in. Professor Longbottom had tried keeping the students calm with positive results.

Mia eventually cornered him. She was a redhead and in his year. James felt weirded a bit by being attracted to a redheaded lady. Like father, like son, for the third generation. "One day I'm going to figure out your magical food abilities." "It runs in the family." "I think its bloody brilliant."

James laughed at her use of a cuss. She was bright red in the face. The conversation turned to the match that day. Her compliments were always how brilliant he had flown and similar flirty words. James fell for each one quicker than a Seeker spotting the snitch.

Before James knew what was happening, her lips were against his. His first kiss. In public view at a party in the common room. Oohs and aahs sounded from the Gryffindor's. James felt victorious for some reason. Mia smiled brilliantly when it ended.

Once the party died down that night, James found himself weirdly content as he lay in bed. He hadn't felt this way before. Giddiness joined the contentment. When he woke up in the morning, Mia was waiting in the common room to go to breakfast with him. It dawned on James that he had a girlfriend and he hadn't told his mother. He had barely told Mum of his crush.

Monday morning brought another breakers with Mia next to him when the post came in. His owl nipped his finger after landing. A letter was tied to her talon. Opening it, he saw it was from his mum. She was excited about his relationship with stern words about not telling her earlier. Having to hear from Albus was unacceptable. His dad was now talking with the Masteron's about meeting up during the holidays if the children were still together. Pressure from the parents and it was still brand new.

Another owl landed a bit later. He recognized it as his grandparents. Grandmum had sent a small amount of candies for Mia and a letter for him. Her words were sterner than his mum's. Grandmum Molly was a fierce witch that no one crossed. Her duel with Bellatrix Lastrange was legendary.

Mia found it funny until Tuesday morning when an owl came from her mum with similar words to James' family. It was a lot of fun to needle her after being on the receiving end. James found it comforting to be in a relationship, even if he was young.

/

Elation was the only emotion Harry felt. The Parchment had been cracked! He had done it. Not Hermione. Not the Department of Mysteries. He had! His intellect had worked wonders instead of talent. Hermione would deflate a bit for not being the one to decipher it first. She would see the value in his doing it though. It was one of the best parts of her.

Racing through the Ministry to find Hermione, Harry had to brush off many people. Hermione was in her office. She was looking through a stack of parchments. Harry slammed down his parchment. Hermione gave it a quick glance, "Brilliant. Superbly brilliant. You did it." "I think so."

Together, they began deciphering the entire text. It took tedious hours to ensure they followed the pattern. During a break, Harry almost broached a subject he had noticed but decided against it. Her and Ron's personal life wasn't his affair. It was theirs and if they wished to talk about it, then they would talk about it.

"I think we're done. I've proofed it three times now." "I agree, 'Mione." "Well?" "I'll read it."

 _This is the Parchment that the Greeks knew of. They said it was written by the three Fates. It is not. This was written by a wizened witch in the time of the Greeks of Minoa. She discovered the purpose of Life. Some think the Purpose is Death. It is not. Death is the result of Life and is a worthy goal. I have studied this before fleeing this Time. Be wary of Tavitani. She has ended more than my life in this world. SG_

 _I have seen Hades in his lair. I have spoken with Hades after crossing the River. The Journey was rough and I felt like I would never return to my Life. Hades greeted me warily. Few sought him out. Many sought to send others to Him. Hades was powerful and didn't agree to my requests at first._

 _My requests were simple. How to return to my Life. Why did we fear immortality? Power none else ever living had held. Three simple ones, I felt. Hades didn't agree with them. Mainly the first and third. I had to make a Deal with Hades to get them all. I would become his Mistress once, and would join him once my coil expired._

 _My name is Persephone. I have learned the Athenil talk of me now. They call me the wife of Hades and why the seasons change because my mother grudges Hades. I begrudge nothing. This Parchment is the testament of one who has dealt with Hades for Life._

 _After seeking Hades, and gaining my boons, I am able to tell you of them. I will start with my second, for it is easiest to tell. We humans get bored and feel the loss of too much love in our lives. The more you love people and see them go to Hades, the worse it becomes it each time. It is why we fear immortality so much. And Hades will press with each loved one who comes to him to bring you to his lair._

 _Returning to Life was the most difficult and worse of the three. Returning over the river would not release the soul back. It would be like the hooded stealers had given their Kiss. It was how Hades prevents us from stealing his possessions. Hades showed me a Veil he had located in his domain which had hung from an archway. It was the guide post for souls. I watched many Souls come to Hades._

 _This was partly due to my bearing the child of Hades. I will not name them for fear of their safety and any offspring they will have. I love them too dearly to endanger them. Hades has not imbued his darkness into my line that I can tell._

 _The process for leaving the realm of Hades came down to that Veil in the archway. Pressing through the Veil to return to mortal lands would cause a separation of body and soul, with the soul leaving and the body staying with Hades. To have body and soul united in the passing was nigh impossible._

 _Hades let slip once our child was born what was secret of returning. It was our child. That or a terrible evil even Hades disapproves of. Splitting the soul into pieces for immortality in the worst way. Splitting the soul is worse than murdering someone else. Murdering breaks your soul. Splitting your own is completely devoid of love. No love at all._

 _The reason our child was a barrier to the effects of the Veil was because they had part of him, and his realm, and they hard part of me, and mortal lands, in their heart. Holding my child would provide the barrier as I crossed back._

 _The last boon, the power, was the most reluctant thing Hades gifted me. I expected a talisman, a scroll, a wand even. He gave me none of that. He gave me another Arch and Veil. It was the power to straddle both the living world and the dead. My child and their progeny could visit their Father's realm with impunity. It was fitting it was not a power for me but for my child._

 _I write this as I plan to go with my child back to Hades, for I feel my life expiring and I plan to seek my old flame out as old lovers. I regret none of my choices._

The two friends stared at each other. If what Tavitani had said was truthful about Dumbledore, than he was Hades. The Greek Wizards barely talked of their magical past due to a great war involving the great Muggle Alexander the Great. He was a powerful Wizard who had conquered for the pursuit of knowledge. Muggles had flocked to him more readily than magical folk. He had been defeated by a lone wizard who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Alexander had fought hard to survive the duel but was outmatched.

It was assumed that there were reasons the Muggles had the Greek and Roman myths based on actual wizards and witches. The stories just became Mugglefied over time. "The Veil in the Department of Mysteries." "The Unspeakables might tell us more." "We need more information, Harry. Even for you, they won't just tell us about the Veil. They are annoyed at you always asking." "I don't always ask!" Harry got up immediately and stormed out of her office.

Hermione followed him as they raced to the Ninth floor. Harry brushed off her attempts to stop him. He was focused. Determined. Could Sirius have survived his fall through the Veil? It was plausible that he had blood of Persephone in him. Which means he could have had the blood of Death as well. If he survived, he might not know how to return.

The first Unspeakable Harry found was an ancient one. He only responded to the name 'Geoffrey' but no one was sure if that was his name. "Master Potter." "Geoffrey." "I can tell you're here about the Veil again." "I have new information. I just need to know if it matches yours."

"The Policy is heavily enforced." "Geoffrey, please." "I cannot." "Let me look at the Veil." "Fine."

Geoffrey easily led them back to that bleak chamber. The Archway stood with the Veil flowing. As Harry approached, he heard voices float towards him from the other side. Several sounded familiar. It pained Harry to listen to his parents, and Lupin, and Tonks, and even Sirius.

Harry got as close as he dared. He studied the arch. No writing was visible. Several spells cast upon it did nothing. Hermione tried some on her own. This arch was placed in history. It was the actual door to Death.

"What are you trying to do?" Harry was startled by Geoffrey, who he saw had been joined by several other Unspeakables. A few looked familiar. Students who had been at Hogwarts when he was there. Hermione handed Geoffrey their deciphering. Geoffrey was pale at the end.

"Where did you get this?" "It came from a house in Belgium tied to Time and Life." "We know the house. Where was this knowledge?" "It appeared to me at the mosaic on the floor." "The Master of the Castle had been a descendent of Persephone. His line still exists. We monitor them closely. A few have become Unspeakables."

Hermione gasped behind him. The Unspeakables knew! "I need to know if I am. I have similar ancestry to Sirius Black." Geoffrey sadly shook his head, "I'm sorry, Master Potter. You are not." "I would die going through the Veil." "Yes." "You know of the descendants. I need to find one."

"We… are bound to not let any through. It was unfortunate what happened to Master Black. He should never have gone through the Arch. It was a surprise his body didn't stay on this side as his soul transferred. That was… irregular."

"Who binds you? I was questioned heavily after Voldemort's defeat about the Hallows. I deserve information." "We are once more bound to not say anything. This Veil is one of… the biggest assets we have. The Time room was the grander one until Mistress Weasley Malfoy destroyed parts of it."

Harry turned to Hermione, who was mouth agape. "Mistress Weasley Malfoy?" "I do not know what they mean." Geoffrey said nothing when Harry turned back to him. Harry was unsettled. What was happening with Hermione? What he wanted to ask earlier seemed important again.

"Geoffrey, where did this come from?" "The Arch was at the Grave of Alexander the Great. The Greeks shipped it to near London during the Roman Invasion. It was hidden when the Romans arrived here. Once the Romans left, the British Wizards hid it from the world. You are one of the few to know of it." "The Greeks want it back?" "Yes. They consider it theirs. They proved… unworthy of keeping it."

"The Statutes! The Agreements! The Wizengamot!" Hermione was shaking as she rattled them off. "We do not know of this Arch to the rest of the world. The Roman's claim they have it." "How?" "They built their own and use cheap tricks to prove to others it is the real Arch and Veil."

"Please, please. Let me talk to one of the descendants." "Not an option."

/

James and Mia were tucked away in a corner of Madam Puddifoot's. With Christmas and the impending meeting of families not far off, they were relishing their time together without them. Albus kept pestering him about the relationship. He didn't mind. He was happy.

A strange woman approached their table. She hovered right next to his chair. James backed up in the chair as he looked at her. She was plump and matronly. Mia looked concerned as the woman swayed back and forth now.

"Can I help you?" A head nod was all that happened. James could recall what Bathilda Bagshot had done when possessed in Godric's Hollow. It was eerily similar to what this woman was doing now. James motioned for Mia to grab help as he sat there. Mia ran off to the front of the shop.

The woman didn't look or move as Mia ran. James was frightened. He gripped his wand tightly and readied it for use. Madam Puddifoot approached the table with Mia and other students behind her. Puddifoot had her wand ready as she spoke, "Can I help you, dearie?"

"No," a cold, light voice answered. The woman did not take her eyes off James. "You are frightening my customers, dearie. I need you to leave, please." "I will take a pot of tea, thank you." "No. I don't think so." A quick wave of her hand sent a blast of blue light at Madam Puddifoot, who fell to the floor. The students ran off except for Mia.

James felt more frightened then he ever had before. She had done wandless magic and it was powerful. Madam Puddifoot was not moving or making a sound from where she lay. "You, boy. You're James Potter?" "No." "You are your father. And your namesake. Stand up, boy."

Before he could, she turned and countered a spell Neville had cast. He was standing fiercely, a determined look upon his face, as his wand was extended. Mia was beyond him. "Leave the boy alone." "No." "Yes. _Expelliarmus."_ She pushed her left hand out. Neville's spell rebounded into the ceiling leaving a gap. Cold air was followed by snow.

Neville cast several spells in a row. All went flying away from her. Neville never gave up as he worked to protect the son of Harry Potter. Mia had sheltered behind the counter. James was in a ball on the chair. He had none of his father's courage. At 11, his father had faced down Voldemort. Then again at 12. And he was scared in front of his girlfriend. Neville, who had always shown courage even when he was too frightened, was a mirror of what James thought his father was like when facing dark wizards.

The witch was now on the offensive, sending spells and flashes at Neville. He dodged and countered. The store was turning into a wreck. James had the realization Neville was waiting on others. He was the herbology teacher yet was standing up for the students.

Pops that meant Apparations sounded from outside the store. James was ecstatic when he saw his father rush in, wand casting spells, aiding Neville. Other Aurors were with him. They formed a half moon around the witch. Harry kept trying to move in and cover his son. The witch would not let anyone close to him besides herself.

Knowing he would be yelled at if he did anything, but knowing his father would understand, courage finally came to James. He was ashamed it was only now when others were around. He waited for her to move to avoid spells when he pushed a broken chair leg under her feet. She tripped and put a dangerous hand out to catch herself. Several spells hit her back then. She collapsed heavily onto the floor.

His father grinned heavily while looking relief. "Smart and brave idea, son. Wait for her to be distracted and think you were not a threat." "I… was a coward. Uncle Neville fought her by himself. Thank you so much, Professor!"

Neville brushed away the thanks, "I did what I would for any student of Hogwarts. I'm glad I was around. And Hannah was there to contact others."

His dad was back to work. His fellow Auror's were searching the witch. They found no wand. Her robes were tagless and yielded nothing. Harry and Neville escorted him out of the demolished store. Madam Puddifoot was being taken by Hagrid to the castle.

James recanted what he had seen and did to his father when asked. Concerned wrinkles seemed etched into his dad's face. James was aware of all the eyes on him from students. A picket of Ministry employees were keeping them away from the area. Some of the students from the shop were being questioned as well.

"I thought we Potter's were supposed to be brave, Dad." Harry looked at him, "You were, James." "I wasn't like you or granddad. You always say that when Voldemort came to their house, granddad put himself between you and grandmum." "He was a fully trained wizard, son. He knew his sacrifice was all he could give then."

"Then what about your first year and facing Voldemort and Quirrel over the philosopher's stone?" Harry grimaced. James could tell his dad was searching for excuses now. Lies he could tell his son and not feel bad about.

"I was reckless and stupid at times. I lucked out and had help from two of the best friends anyone could ever have. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione did so much for me in everything. Getting through the traps to face Quirrel, the research into the Chamber, dealing with Pettigrew, the Tournament, Dumbledore's Army and the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore's death, and during the quest for the Hallows. They sacrificed as much as I did during those times. Hermione was petrified for a good chunk of a school year. You know how much Aunt Hermione loves knowledge and reading. Your loyal Uncle Ron even took off a few times. Especially during the quest. But he always came back."

"But what about me today then?" "You were concerned and untested. It's not your fault. It's an innocence I never had. I wish I did. I'm glad you have it. My children don't have to live in fear like my generation did." James laughed as his dad ruffled his hair.

"Who was she?" "We won't know for a while. She's dangerous. Powerful." James waited as his dad walked back to the shop to talk to an Auror. It was one he didn't recognize.

Harry walked back to him after a few minutes. "I need to go. Something… has happened. Owl your mother. Tell her I will be gone for a few days. She'll understand." "Ok." "I love you, James." "I love you too, Dad."

James felt sad as Mia and him walked back to the castle, hand in hand, under Auror escort. A few of the teachers were at the door. They cast spells to ensure that the students were students. The two of them went right to the owlery. Other students were there sending out letters.

 _Mum,_

 _A weird dark witch approached me in Hogsmeade today while I was with Mia. She acted weird like the Bathilda Bagshog? lady Dad and Aunt Mione ran into in where Grandmum and Granddad are buried. Madam Puddifoot tried helping us but she was cursed._

 _Uncle Neville came and dueled with her until Dad and other Auror's showed up. I tripped the witch up during the fight when I had a chance and it let Dad and the other's stun her._

 _Dad is on his way somewhere with other Auror's. He wanted me to tell you it would be a few days before he was home. He was acting strange._

 _Your favorite,_

 _James_

Mia and him were swarmed in the common room when they returned to it. Albus was proud as could be at being a Potter and associated with a dark witch. He kept reaffirming what James told the crowd as if he had been in the shop with Mia and James.

The Gryffindor's thought it was amazing how brave he had been the one to take the witch down with the chair leg. If she had been so strong as to not need a wand with advanced spellcasting, his use of non magic made it very brave. The Gryffindor students were even prouder their Head of House had fought her alone for minutes to save students regardless of House.

Professor Longbottom was extremely in the school because of his role in bringing Voldemort down. A painting of his using the Sword of Gryffindor to kill Voldemort's snake was hanging in the Entrance Hall now. The painting Longbottom would always give encouragement to students who passed by. Whenever Professor Longbottom himself would pass by, they would have fun talks that were highlights for students.

Across from that painting was one of the one half of the greatest troublemaking duo Hogwarts had ever seen. Uncle Fred played pranks on other paintings and students. Peeves was a huge fan of the painting of Uncle Fred and was even more mischievous than he had been years before.

James had not told Albus about Uncle Fred's painting. When Albus had encountered it the first day of classes, Uncle Fred had pulled a prank by moving into Neville's painting and pretending to be the snake as Neville swung the sword. Albus had freaked out. It had been a highlight of the first week of school for everyone.

The days excitement kept the common room populated until late at night. Mia was curled up next to him on the comfy couch. James felt no urge to go to sleep. He was still riding the high of doing something that day.

A scratch at the window told him an owl was looking for someone. James recognized the school owl he had used. Albus had sent out their owl for something earlier in the day. It was a note back from Mum.

 _James Sirius Potter!_

 _How dare you deal with a dark witch or wizard when FULLY TRAINED AUROR'S AND YOUR FATHER were there! I'm very happy you are safe now, as is Mia, BUT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOUNG MAN? Uncle Neville had it covered and you did nothing then. But your father shows up and you decide to be dumb? WE DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE LIKE THIS, JAMES SIRIUS!_

 _I do not want to hear that your father did this when he was in school. You are not your father not matter how much you look like him. I will take the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak from you if you ever do something so dumb again! Albus is frightened you two are being targeted like your father was by Voldemort._

 _I do appreciate you telling me about Dad going away for several days. It must be serious and I will let you know when I hear from him. I have sent a thank you gift to Uncle Neville for what he did. I also told Mia's parents about what happened. They are glad you two are safe as well._

 _Love you equally to my other two children,_

 _Mum_

James read the letter in his mum's voice, but Grandmum Molly's tone when upset. Mum could sound like the younger twin of her mum when she wanted to. A Howler was what James had expected. He would be on the look the next few days at post.

Mia woke him a short while later as they still were curled up on the couch. James smiled at her in return. She snogged him before he could do anything. He lost track of time as he enjoyed his first session. They had talked about it before the witch had shown up. A few pecks had been all they had done before.

"Ahem." Cassandra Calliwort, a sixth year prefect, was standing over them. "Sorry," they both spit out. "To bed, now!" "Of course." Cassandra stalked behind them on the way to the dorms. She kept a sharp eye on him as he went to his dorm. Snores and heavy breathing greeted him.

He happily climbed into his bed. As he drifted off, a naughty thought came to him. Digging in his trunk produced his cloak and map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map sprung to life. Cassandra was in her dorm the floor above Mia's. Mia was in her bed.

Donning the cloak, he approached the female dorm stairs. Having learned last year what happened to males who tried to use the stairs, James looked at his trust map. His dot was at the base of the stairs. A bubble appeared showing him using a broomstick. James shook his head. His was down at the quidditch locker room.

Another bubble appeared. It showed him using a spell. He studied carefully. It made him laugh once he realized how clever his grandfather and his friends had been. To have known this, they would have made several trips to figure it out. And they had first used broomsticks. Why had no male student discovered this yet? Or had they? Or did they just have their girlfriends join them in the male dorms?

Glancing again at the surroundings, James paused at the seventh year dorms. Charles and Quinton, two players on the Quidditch team with him, were in the same bed. James wasn't surprised. They were very close friends. And always trying to be the new mischievous pair of friends in the school.

Using the well of bravery he had discovered earlier in the day, James did as the map had shown. "Leviautocorpi." He felt himself rise up several feet off the ground. Moving forward, he found he could control his direction of travel several feet. Then he felt himself falling. Casting the spell again, he managed to keep off the stairs and the alarm that would happen.

He made it to her dorm with more effort than he had thought it would take. The excitement and bravery propelled him though. Checking the map again, he saw the all clear signal from his symbol. Breathing easily, James moved to the bed marked as Mia's.

Leaning down, he removed his head from the cloak and prodded her. She gasped loudly. None of her dormmates woke. She smiled happily. James climbed into the bed with her. Throwing the clock under the sheets, he snuggled up against her.

"I wasn't expecting you," she whispered. "Good. I'm full of surprises today." "You are, James Potter. Living up to your name." He smiled now, "Even better."

They drifted off with smiles on their faces. It was nothing but cuddling. The other girls woke them. Luckily James had closed the curtains when he entered. They were soon gone leaving the two alone again for a good while.

"Won't Al be looking for you soon?" "Yeah. But I don't care right now. We should do this more often." "I think so too. Amber does it a lot with her fourth year boyfriend. Parker." "Oh that git?" "Yes. But in his dorm." "This is better." "I agree."

He began the snogging this time. It was even more enjoyable knowing how much trouble they could face with him in the female dorms. And the ability of getting in them on top of it. The founders had known how much trouble the young students could get into but like any worthy wizard or witch, appreciated cleverness.

James found his hands moving on her body. He was possessed with something to do it. He couldn't describe what but knew he was not his normal self. His entire body felt electric as his hands shaped her body. Her hands were on his now as well.

Pleasure seemed focus on one part of his body. A few times, James had found out how much pleasure that could be achieved from there. This was the first time Mia was very close for it. And he was doing nothing himself to bring his pleasure to a peak. Nor was she.

He found her chest under her shirt. It drove her wild under him as he felt himself go crazy. His hips moved on their own now. His pants were filled soon. James lay next to her breathing heavily. Mia became concerned, "Are you ok, James?" "I'm great," he found himself saying dreamily.

"Oh. Oh!" She giggled. "You… finished?" "Yes." "Wow. That was fun." "Yes." He could barely talk. She grabbed her wand from her nightstand and cast a cleaning spell on his pants. He felt the stickiness disappear. "Thanks." "I heard Amber talk about it. She says it's a whole different kind of magic." "It felt very magical."

/

Ginny was startled when Harry plopped down in a chair behind her after Apparating quickly into the kitchen. Blood leaked down his face. His robes were torn and singed.

"Merlin's beard! Harry!" Lily came rushing in. Ginny sent out a warning Patronus as she began healing Harry. He was woozy. She didn't doubt it as she saw the amount of dried and fresh blood adorning his garments. Lily helped her as she fought tears.

Five days. Five days. No word. No notices. Nothing from the Auror's Office or the Ministry. Not even the Auror's knew where Harry was, they claimed, when asked. Ginny would have words with him again when he was healed and right.

Hermione and a Healer from St Mungo's Apparated into the house. They rushed to help her. The Healer took over duties on Harry. Hermione helped her search Harry's robes for clues. His wand was in his pocket. Several parchments were full of writing.

Hermione perused them as Ginny kept searching. More parchments were tucked away. Lily left when ordered by the Healer. They put Harry on the table as more Healer's appeared. Several pieces of shrapnel were embedded in him.

They conducted a thorough removal and healing. Harry was placed in the master bedroom as they left with promises to return later to see how he held up. Apparently they were forbidden from taking him to the hospital.

Ginny was exhausted at the end as she sat down with her sister-in-law and brother. Ron was concerned as he read parchments handed to him by Hermione. Ginny waited for them to tell her what was written. She didn't dare read them.

"This is amazing. What is written here puts the quest for the Hallows as just a simple journey. Even Harry's trip to the other world is pale compared to this."

"Out with it." Ron was tightlipped at her tone. Hermione prodded him to go on. "Harry traced the witch to a small coven in the Shetland Islands. They in turn led him to a group of dark practitioners in Greenland. Harry and a few Aurors dueled a group of them. The Auror's stayed as Harry followed their leader.

Following that leader had taken him around the world. Each time, the Wizard had been near stone cylinders. It was a weird coincidence, Harry wrote. It was a battle at each one before the Wizard disappeared, unable to use a stone.

Finally, at a cylinder near the Kremlin in Russia, they had fought to a standstill. Eventually, his foe had told him he was sent to this world by Sarah Gilmore. He was from a land where the use of 'magic' in men caused madness. Tavitani was who greeted him on his entry to this world. This world had no madness to the magic. It was a heaven. They didn't need wands for magic. No need to control the feel of magic either.

Harry had talked in depth to his foe. They had been equally matched and tired. Harry was debating on what to do with the knowledge and foe when he was ambushed. He had barely fought off the ambushers. His foe had run to the cylinder and disappeared. In the end, his ambushers turned out to be Russian wizards who had felt the use of heavy magic in a duel. Once they had realized who he was, they fled in fear of a retaliation. They thought they had caused a war with the British Wizarding Community. Harry had to promise them it wasn't that. When leaving, he had been attacked once more.

That had been written a day ago. What had happened since then was what the three of them wondered. Harry had been on the go for that long? Ron left with Lily late that night as the two women provided an overwatch on Harry.

The two began talking as the vigil dragged on. Ginny avoided asking any hard questions. It was a rough time as she wanted to ask something heavy.

"How was Draco?" "It was magical. Way better than Ron." Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth. It was clear she hadn't meant what she said. Ginny was a bit furious but still understood.

"What are you going to do about Ron?" "I still love him. And we have our children. But… I feel no wifely love for him anymore. Just… a best friends. Almost like how I feel about Harry."

Ginny embraced her with a hug. Hermione cried into her shoulder. "You have always been a great friend." "You are my surrogate big sister, Hermione. One I never had." "You and Harry have always felt like my siblings too." Ginny passed the wine bottle over that they had been sharing.

Hermione took a long drag of it. She giggled now. It was definitely a drunken giggle. "Draco has such a nice wanker compared to your brother." Ginny laughed herself now, "I don't want to hear that." "Well who has a better one? Harry or Dean?" Ginny blushed, "Harry. It's not that it's bigger but that it's just… well… better. I don't know."

Hermione looked at her coyly now from her spot on the bed. She grabbed the blanket covering Harry and tossed it down. "It is nice." "Hermione! Put that back!" "No!" Ginny tackled her friend while they struggled to place the blanket back.

Ginny found herself under her friend. Ginny felt a stirring she once had and gave into it. She pushed Hermione down. Their clothes disappeared with her prodding. Hermione giggled the entire time. She was beautiful naked. A few showers together had filled some fantasies Ginny had enjoyed.

Hermione seemed uneasy now that they were entwined like this. Ginny positioned herself strategically, "Is this where Draco violated your marriage?" Her fingers probed. Hermione moaned softly, "Yes." "Is this where you gave up your loyalty?" "Yes!" Curled fingers elicited the last response. A hand grabbed her hand forcefully. Ginny enjoyed tormenting her oldest female friend

She kept her questions and onslaught up for ages. Hermione soon had the whole bedroom perfumed with her scent. Ginny was captivated by the foreign smell. Never before had she experienced this. Hermione had such a beautiful curvy body that was a drug on its own.

Somehow Hermione got her onto her back and was asking questions now. "Is this the hole Harry thought was his conquest?" "Merlin, yes!" Hermione changed the game and licked her bud. Magical pleasure ripped through her. "Fuck, Hermione!" Ginny wasn't sure how she felt besides pleasured from the new element. Hermione laughed cleverly before digging her tongue in deep.

Ginny soon was panting, breathe barely coming, as she lay on her back, smiling deeply. Hermione was curled up next to her in a similar state. Harry was still soundly asleep on the bed. This was euphoric compared to the normal sex she had been accustomed to.

/

The house was crammed with people as everyone had come to the Potter house at Ginny's invite. Albus seemed the happiest of all the kids to be around the house. He would talk to anyone who listened about his heroic brother.

Harry was recovered now and walking around slowly. He had told her some of what had happened. Ginny had kept quiet about everything Hermione had gushed out to her. It was hard to look at Ron and not feel sorry for him. Even with knowing before, she was still shocked with all the details Hermione had said.

The children were all over the house now as Ginny fought with her mother over dinner. Molly was insistent on what sides were needed. Ginny kept arguing that it was her year to cook and she would decide what everyone ate.

Shouts from the kids in the study garnered her attention. Ginny made her way through the crowded house to find Rose and Albus arguing over something trivial. It took little effort to calm them down and send Albus to his room without distractions.

A quick survey revealed there was a missing child from the assortment. James was not in his room nor in the living room. It was a wonder where he really was. "James Sirius Potter!" Ginny cast her voice across the house with a spell.

Albus poked his head out from his room. "Back into your room now!" "Mum!" "Albus! Unless you know where your brother is, into your room now!" Albus scurried back in.

James appeared from the attic with a guilty look upon his face. Ginny ran through what to say quickly but before she could, Harry spoke behind her, "James, when there are people over, we do not hide." "Yes, Dad." "You upset your mother. You upset me. You will go apologize to everyone here."

"Yes, Dad." Ginny turned on her husband. He stood his ground. "I had it covered." "I was irritated. I apologize." He bleakly smiled. It was his apology.

"You didn't have to be so stern." "I did what I felt necessary. Isn't that what I always do?" He gently embraced her. She avoided his wounds as she embraced him back

"Why is Hermione avoiding Ron today?" "I am unsure." "You do know. We will discuss this later?" "Yes." Ginny dreaded that conversation. Harry was so honorable. She barely understood it but just went with it because it was her friend. How would Harry react when it was his old foe, Draco? With his old friend, Hermione?

/

Hermione was worried after talking with Ginny. She was sitting on her bed. Ron was asleep, dead to the world, as he was obnoxiously snoring. Many times she had tried finding it endearing. Now it was only obnoxious.

She had three parchments written out for Ron on the dresser. It was time to actually come clean and tell Ron. Or it was time to lie and break it off. Or it was time to just… disappear from all of this. She was torn from any of the options.

"This is a tough choice, is it not?" A woman stood in the corner of the room. Her garments were not place able. It was a weird accent too. Not American. Not any part of England.

"You haven't made a choice because you do not want to make one. You feel as if you should make one." "Yes." "Don't make one of those. Make a different one. Follow me. Leave nothing behind." "My children." "They have love of family and a devoted father. Who has taken to helping his brother. They know love. They will be fine. Follow me, Miss Granger." "I can't." "You betrayed your marriage bond. Some consider that a huge piece of dark magic."

"I'm not sure it is." "You violated love." "Why are you here?" "I have been following you for the last few years." "Sarah Gilmore." "Yes. That… is what I'm called, here." "Who is Tavitani?" "My enemy. She is not a dark witch. She appears to be one, but she is not." "You are?" "Yes."

/

James ignored the conversations of his parents. Mia's parents were over for dinner. Something had happened with Aunt Hermione. It was depressing and that was all he knew.

Being an expert troublemaker, James had set his siblings off on a task so Mia and he could squirrel away in his room with no interruptions. It had only been a few days since they had last seen each other at Platform 9 and 3 quarters. A few times they had redone their fun night in her dorm.

Now they were in his bedroom. Alone. With distracted parents and time. The risk was rewarding. They were soon engaged together on his bed.

A boom shook the house. James hastily threw clothes on and ran to the door. Smoke filled the hallway. He could hear nothing out of the ordinary now. Fear spiked in him as he looked and waited for word from any adult. None came. There weren't even sounds from the other younger crowd. Mia was behind him barely breathing.

James was unsure of what to do. Courage flooded him but nothing came to mind. He was all he had at that moment. Mia was shaking now. James tried to come up with a plan. This surely counted as an emergency and a threat to life. "Lumos." He cast light onto what he could see. Shards of timber and glass were splayed around the landing. Nothing moved.

A tall woman moved towards the front door. She looked up at him. _"Stupefy!"_ The red light of the spell raced towards the woman. She raised a hand and the spell died. James remembered all too well the tea shop.

" _Avada kedevra!"_ The terrible spell scorched his soul as he cast it. The woman just grinned. Her arm arched out, palm facing him, and a terribly bright white light raced at his green spell. It ate the green spell and disappeared with the green one. James knew he had cast the spell but couldn't remember. Or what he was doing now on the landing. He had lost a lot of memory. The world seemed to warp around him.

Mia was no longer behind him. James felt like he had done things but couldn't recall what. "Stop being foolish, boy." Her accent was strange and unplaceable. He didn't care now. "Where are my parents?" "They are safe. Like you will be. Stop casting spells and you will be fine."

"Where are my parents?" He demanded this time. She cackled below him, "You are a fool. A great fool." A second witch suddenly appeared behind the first. "Leave the boy." "No!" The interloper cast a spell and it lifted the witch off the ground. "You made an agreement to never return here. I will end you." "You can't!" "I will." She reached her free hand out and suddenly fire engulfed the floating lady. James turned away. It was too much.

When he opened his eyes again, the second, taller witch was squatting so she was eye level. "You must forget this all, child. _Obliviate."_


End file.
